Irmãzinha
by Emmi T. Black
Summary: Sesshoumaru/Kagome:: "Até onde se é permitido amar? Quando o amor vira pecado? Ele tentou não sentir... Mas algumas coisas são fortes demais para serem simplesmente ignoradas." ::Beta - Pequena Perola.
1. Kagome Higurashi

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens desta Fic pertencem a Rumiko-sama._

**- **

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo um – Kagome Higurashi**

**-O-**

O dia estava muito belo. Os pássaros cantavam e o vento frio e calmo soprava fazendo as pétalas de sakuras voarem para todos os lados. Uma grande mansão de cor bege e branca podia ser vista em meio aos grandes arranha-céus da metrópole de Tókio. A cor verde predominava nos arredores do luxuoso imóvel. Uma piscina de águas frias e cristalinas estava localizada do lado direto. A entrada era construída com grandes pedras de mármore. O belo portão acinzentado era aberto por dois seguranças para dar passagem a um luxuoso veiculo negro. Esse seguiu até alcançar a frente da residência em silêncio.

Ao chegarem à mansão, o motorista, que era um youkai lagarto, caminhou até o outro lado da limusine. Ao abrir a porta puderam ser vistas duas silhuetas saindo de dentro deste.

A primeira pertencia a um belo youkai de longos cabelos prateados e olhos cor âmbar, a pele levemente bronzeada e vestes sociais na cor do ébano contrastavam com sua personalidade fria para com todos, com exceção a alguns poucos escolhidos, como a segunda silhueta. Esta era de uma garotinha humana de aproximadamente 8 anos que usava um vestido azul marinho, fazendo um belo contraste com a pele branca e aveludada. Ela sorriu docemente ao ver a mão do youkai sendo estendida a sua frente.

O motorista foi até o porta-malas onde pegou duas malas de cor marrom clara quase mel e caminhou até o interior da mansão. O youkai de olhos âmbares segurou com delicadeza a pequena mão da menina e se pôs a caminhar.

- Você vai gostar de morar aqui Kagome – falou ele sorrindo amigavelmente para a garotinha que o fitava com os raros olhos azuis acinzentados.

Ao entrarem foram recepcionados pela governanta, uma humana que aparentava ter 60 anos, a julgar pela pele branca já enrugada e pelos cabelos grisalhos, e cujo olho esquerdo era coberto por um escuro tapa-olho. Ela trajava um terninho de cor marrom escura.

- Que bom revê-lo Inutaisho-sama – ela curva-se ao o youkai.

- Também é bom revê-la Kaede – disse ele fazendo sinal para o motorista que os acompanhava subir com a bagagem.

- Essa é a pequena Kagome? –perguntou a mulher olhando para a menina que tentava se esconder nas pernas do youkai.

- Sim –respondeu- Onde esta meu filho?

- Nos aposentos dele – ela respondeu dando passagem ao youkai.

Inutaisho e Kagome subiram as escadas até o segundo andar e cruzaram um corredor com vários quadros de grandes cães de pêlos brancos e olhos avermelhados. A pequena Kagome, devido ao medo que sentiu ao mirar as pinturas, apertava com mais força a mão do homem. Pararam ao alcançar uma porta de madeira nobre com pequenos detalhes nas laterais e na maçaneta.

-Sesshoumaru – Chamou Inutaisho entrando no quarto.

Humilde, o quarto era de um tamanho médio e havia poucos móveis: um guarda roupa de cor bege, uma cama de casal também bege com lençóis vinho, um criado mudo ao lado direito da cama de cor bege, uma TV 29 polegadas que estava em cima de uma mezinha, também bege, de frente para a cama, e uma grande janela que tinha cortinas em tom vinho ao lado esquerdo que dava a uma varanda de onde se podia ter uma bela vista da cidade. Também havia mais uma porta que aparentava ser o banheiro.

- Sim? -Sesshoumaru era um youkai que aparentava ter cerca de 16 anos. Seus olhos eram de um dourado penetrante que tinha um brilho gélido e enigmático, seu cabelo liso e longo era de um tom prateado que ia ate abaixo da cintura, a franja, farta e repicada, era dividida no meio o que deixava a mostra uma tatuagem azul clara de lua minguante na testa. Em cada lado do rosto podia ser vistos duas marcas cor vinho, suas orelhas eram semelhantes às de um elfo, só que menores e sua pele era extremamente pálida. Ele lançava um olhar frio para a menina a qual seu pai segurava pela mão.

- Quero que conheça a pequena Kagome Higurashi – ele disse pegando a humana no colo, que corou violentamente com o ato - A adotei quando fui visitar um orfanato no interior de Kyoto.

Sesshoumaru a encarou, seus olhos cor âmbar mergulharam nos azuis acinzentados daquela garotinha. Sentiu-se ser envolvido por uma tranqüilidade imensa ao notar que ela sorria deixando mais evidente as covinhas das bochechas levemente coradas. Os longos cabelos negros que ela possuía caiam como uma cascata pelos seus ombros e terminavam na metade das costas. Porém, logo a frieza retornou ao belo rosto.

Kagome se encolheu nos braços do Inutaisho, pois estava com medo do olhar que aquele rapaz lhe lançava. Era como se ele a rejeitasse ou a odiasse... Ela não suportava mais ser olhada daquela maneira.

- Não tenha medo, pequena. – Sussurrou Inutaisho tentando acalmá-la- Ele gosta de você – ao falar isso lançou um olhar reprovador ao filho que apenas abaixou os olhos e fitou o chão em sinal de respeito.

- Gosta? – a voz doce e baixa da garotinha invadiu os sensíveis ouvidos do youkai que levantou rapidamente o rosto e a fitou.

- Sim, pequena – respondeu Inutaisho sorrindo para ela.

- Não vão me mandar de volta? – pausou sentindo uma tristeza imensa invadir seu corpo - Como as outras famílias fizeram? –perguntou em um sussurro já sentindo os olhos arderem por conta das lágrimas.

Inutaisho se assustou com a pergunta daquela humana.

- Claro que não Kagome – afirmou e Kagome encostou seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele e sussurrou um: _'promete?'_ – Sim, prometo que não deixarei que te levem daqui. Nunca.

Sesshoumaru assistiu abismado àquela cena. Desde quando seu pai criou tanto afeto por aquela simples humana? Mas ele tinha de admitir uma coisa: sentia-se bem com a presença dela.

Kagome bocejou cansada devido às longas horas de viagem, fechando os olhos, se aconchegou mais ao colo do Inutaisho, já sonolenta. O youkai apenas sorriu de canto.

- Sesshoumaru eu vou levar a Kagome para o quarto, ela deve esta cansada. –pausou – Quando voltar, teremos uma conversa.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha ao ver o olhar frio de seu pai pousar sobre si.

- Sim, pai – ele disse fazendo uma reverência.

Inutaisho caminhou ate o quarto ao lado do de seu filho e colocou Kagome, que já dormia, em uma cama de casal na cor bege que tinha lençóis azuis escuros.

O quarto era do mesmo tamanho e decoração que do de Sesshoumaru: as cortinas das janelas eram azuis marinho, o guarda roupas era bege juntamente com o criado mudo e a mezinha da TV de 29 polegadas.

Ele encarou o rosto angelical com feições infantis que aquela pequena menina tinha e sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar do que a diretora do orfanato lhe havia revelado. A pequena Kagome havia sido devolvida cerca de 20 vezes desde que entrou lá com apenas 2 anos. O motivo? Ela nunca soube, os pais, que geralmente eram youkais, apenas chegavam lá e a devolviam sem dizer mais nada. Entretanto, ele não viu nada de errado com aquela menina...

Cobriu-a com o cobertor azul e voltou até o quarto do filho que o esperava sentado na varanda.

- Bem Sesshoumaru – começou ele ganhando a atenção do filho - Quero que trate a Kagome com muito respeito – Sesshoumaru se irritou. Seu pai estava pedindo para ele ter respeito a uma humana inútil?

- Mas pai ela é... – foi cortado pelo mais velho.

- Mas nada Sesshoumaru! – ordenou ele lhe lançando um olhar capaz de congelar até as enormes labaredas do inferno - Isso foi uma ordem direta.

- Não espere que eu goste dessa pirralha – disse ele arrogante - Eu só a respeitarei, pois esta me forçando a isso. – completou.

Sesshoumaru nunca gostou dos Humanos, para ele esses seres eram insignificantes e inúteis. Criou uma barreira contra eles depois que sua ex-madastra, que era humana, levou seu irmão mais novo, que era um hanyou, para morar com ela em Londres ao se separar do seu pai. Apesar de ele e seu meio-irmão não serem tão ligados, Sesshoumaru se irritou, pois seu pai ficou muito triste com o fato de seu filho mais novo ter ido para tão longe.

Inutaisho deixou o quarto do filho e caminhou até a cozinha passando por vários locais como uma biblioteca repleta de livros de diversos autores e gêneros que deixaria qualquer bibliotecária ou amante de livros boquiaberto.

- Kaede venha aqui. – chamou ao ver a senhora dando ordens às cozinheiras.

Kaede disse mais alguma coisa às outras mulheres e andou na direção do seu chefe.

- Deseja algo Inutaisho-sama? –perguntou.

- Sim, quero que faça pavê para a sobremesa no jantar – disse sorrindo.

Kaede ficou confusa, pavê não era a sobremesa que o senhor Sesshoumaru menos gostava?

- Mas o Sesshoumaru-sama não gosta de pavê – indagou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Mas Kagome sim – disse sorrindo mais ao pensar em ver aqueles belos e raros olhos azuis acinzentados brilharem de felicidade devido à surpresa.

Kaede sorriu ao ver seu chefe, que a muito não sorria, fazê-lo com tanta facilidade apenas em pensar naquela menina.

- Irei providenciar tudo Inutaisho-sama –disse ela. O youkai saiu do local e foi ate seu quarto, afinal, também estava cansado e ainda eram 4 horas da tarde... Teria um bom tempo para descansar antes do jantar.

**-O-**

Já eram 7 horas quando o jovem Sesshoumaru desviou sua atenção dos inúmeros pergaminhos que estudava desde a ida de seu pai ao seu quarto para um baixo choro e um forte cheiro de sal vindo do quarto ao lado. Ao se levantar e ir ao local constatou o que sua mente já sabia: Kagome estava sentada na cama, abraçando as próprias pernas, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos e chorando.

Sesshoumaru, intrigado com a cena, caminhou ate o lado da cama da menina e a fitou com seus frios olhos cor âmbar.

- Porque esta chorando? –perguntou com frieza fazendo Kagome levantar o rosto e o fitar com os olhos inchados e vermelhos do choro.

De súbito Kagome pulou na cintura do youkai e o abraçou forte como se ele fosse fugir ou sumir a qualquer hora.

Aquele simples abraço, o qual Sesshoumaru não esperava, despertou no jovem youkai um sentimento que ele não soube explicar qual era no momento.

- Estava com tanto medo – sussurrou ela abraçando mais forte a cintura do mais velho. - Tive um sonho ruim... Um pesadelo. Não havia ninguém comigo, eu estava sozinha no meio de uma escuridão sem fim...

Sesshoumaru sentiu mais uma vez o cheiro de sal vindo daquela menina e, inexplicavelmente, uma preocupação invadiu seu peito fazendo-o doer.

- Eu não estou aqui? –perguntou a ela num tom frio e sem emoção desfazendo o abraço e encarando os olhos azuis acinzentados que brilhavam com intensidade por conta das lágrimas. - Então não esta sozinha.

Kagome sorriu miudamente e voltou a abraçá-lo, ela não mais chorava, o que deixava, inconscientemente, o jovem youkai mais aliviado.

Depois de deixar Kagome mais tranqüila em seu quarto, alegando que iria voltar em pouco tempo, Sesshoumaru caminhou ate o quarto de seu pai que já estava acordado.

- Kagome estava chorando – informou entrando no local recebendo total atenção do progenitor. - Teve apenas... Um sonho ruim. Melhor ir vê-la

- Ela esta melhor? –perguntou evidentemente preocupado com o estado da menina.

- Sim – respondeu já saindo do quarto sendo seguido pelo pai.

Apôs ambos entrarem no cômodo em que Kagome se encontrava não a viram.

Mais do que rapidamente seguiram o cheiro de orvalho noturno que aquela menina possuía ate chegarem à cozinha onde a viram comento pavê com os olhos brilhando de felicidade e um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso era para depois do jantar mocinha – repreendeu em tom brincalhão Inutaisho ganhando uma gostosa gargalhada da menor.

Sesshoumaru, que inexplicavelmente sentiu-se mais tranqüilo, iria voltar para seus aposentos, mas um pedido lhe foi feito:

- Venha comer pavê comigo Sesshoumaru-sama – Kagome já havia descido da cadeira e estava atrás do youkai.

Todos que se encontravam naquela sala esperaram que o youkai saísse de lá sem se pronunciar, mais foram surpreendidos quando ele voltou e se sentou ao lado da cadeira onde Kagome se encontrava há pouco.

Kagome sentou novamente em sua cadeira, sorriu para o belo youkai ao seu lado e lhe estendeu uma colher com um pouco de pavê.

Kaede e Inutaisho olharam para os dois menores, esperando Sesshoumaru jogar a colher para longe de si.

- Não, obrigado – agradeceu, surpreendendo novamente a todos, o gesto da menina - Não gosto dessa coisa.

- Não xabe o que exta perdendo – exclamou com a boca cheia do doce que tanto amava fazendo Inutaisho sorrir divertido e Sesshoumaru a olhar com desdém. Aquela menina era adorável ao ver do mais velho.

- Kagome termine logo de comer esse doce porque quero lhe levar a um lugar –informou o InuYoukai chegando mais próximo da menina que estava com os olhos levemente marejados... Ele a levaria embora?- Há um lindo parque aqui perto, e com as luzes noturnas ele fica ainda mais belo – completou esperando consertar seu erro.

- Com licença – pediu Sesshoumaru já se levantando e saindo do local.

Kagome se levantou rapidamente, esquecendo-se completamente do pavê com o qual se deliciava há pouco tempo, e correu para alcançar o Youkai de longas madeixas prateadas.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! – chamou parando no primeiro degrau das escadas que davam ao segundo andar da enorme mansão - Porque não vem conosco?

Sesshoumaru nem se deu ao trabalho de olhá-la. Nem ele mesmo sabia por que, diabos, havia ficado naquela cozinha por tanto tempo aturando aquela pirralha de encantadores olhos azuis acinzentados.... Droga, será que não conseguia mais tirar a visão daqueles enormes e pidões olhos azulados da sua mente?

Kagome, desistindo de tentar convencer o mais velho, voltou para a cozinha onde encontrou seu tutor conversando com a senhora Kaede, por quem ela tomara uma simpatia incrivelmente grande.

- Kagome, querida. –disse Inutaisho aproximando-se da menina - Vamos para o parque?

- Vamos – a garotinha sorriu docemente e segurou a mão grande e forte que o youkai a sua frente lhe estendia.

- Kaede, nós comeremos alguma coisa por lá. Então pode servir o jantar para o Sesshoumaru – ordenou já saindo da cozinha.

A última visão que o jovem youkai de olhos âmbares teve da garotinha, que o fazia sentir-se estranho, foi um aceno e um lindo sorriso que a pequena lhe lançou ao avistá-lo na sacada de seu quarto, enquanto cruzava os portões da residência com seu novo tutor.

-

-

-

**N/B: **Primeiramente eu queira agradecer a Emilly-chan por me dar a honra de betar a fic. É a primeira vez que sou chamada para ser beta. Arigatou linda! ^^

Bem, quanto a fic, o primeiro capítulo ta aí. Sou só eu que fiquei curiosa para saber o motivo das famílias anteriores terem devolvido a Kagome?

Beijos, Pérola

**N/A:** Bem... Meu sonho de consumo era escrever uma Fic SesshyKag e, minha nossa senhora, eu consegui ter uma idéia plausível para escrever uma de capítulos \°O°/

Tipo, fiquei ainda mais feliz e honrada em saber que minha beta seriam uma das escritoras mais _maravilhosas_ do mundo das FanFic's!!!!!!

A** Pequena Pérola**... –morre- Nunca imaginei que ela pudesse aceitar ser a beta de uma garotinha inexperiente que nem eu \x.x/

Amo você minha beta perfeita e paciente que agüenta tudo que é bobagem minha no MSN xD

Gente... eu recomendo as Fics dela... Hem? São maravilhosas, incríveis mesmo! ;Db

Para quem lia minha outra Fic de caps desse anime, _**Laços Familiares**_, uma InuKag, já deve ter notado que eu gosto MUITO de incesto, né? Hsuahsuahsuahsuh

As semelhanças com _**Laços Familiares**_ continuarão acontecendo mais o enredo é completamente diferente, podem acreditar. Mas bem, eu tive de deletar essa fic por que parei de ter idéias para ele... Peço desculpas a quem lia ela. ç.ç

Bem, como não quero fugir dos meus ideais, essa Fic será meio-incestuosa também... E terá, para felicidade dos leitores Eros de plantão, _Hentai_, outra das minhas paixões :}b

Espero sinceramente que apreciem a Fic  
beijinhos e... _**Review?**_


	2. Tempestades, Lembranças e Premonições

**-**

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo Dois – Tempestades, Lembranças e Premonições**

**-O-**

Já havia se passado dois meses desde a chegada de Kagome ao lar dos Taishou. Sesshoumaru tentava manter-se o mais longe possível da humana, alegando estar muito ocupada para ficar com ela.

Inutaisho, muitas das vezes, pedia que o filho fosse mais carinhoso com a irmã adotiva. Entretanto, Kagome sempre dizia para o seu _papai, _como começou a chamá-lo depois do primeiro mês, que não se importava e que quando o Sesshoumaru estivesse menos ocupado poderiam brincar.

Um único pensamento reinava na mente do Inu-Youkai mais jovem, quando via uma cena como essa: Definitivamente, aquela humana era mesmo esquisita.

Nesse mesmo momento Kagome e Sesshoumaru se despediam de Inutaisho, que iria viajar para Portugal, por conta do trabalho.

Kagome tinha os olhos azuis já com lagrimas, em quanto abraçava com força o pescoço do youkai, que retribuía com o mesmo carinho que a humana.

- Obedeça a Kaede, sim? –pediu se afastando e dando um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada de Kagome.

- Deixa... Deixa eu pegar? –pediu ela, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, apontando para os fios prateados de seus longos cabelos.

- Claro, querida. – Respondeu ele, logo sentindo o toque delicado das mãos infantis em suas madeixas macias e perfumadas.

Sesshoumaru observava com o rosto inexpressivo aquela cena, logo ouvindo Kagome dar uma gargalhada tão gostosa, alegre e verdadeira que, para seu total pânico, teve vontade de rir também. Mas tão rápido quanto veio, aquela vontade foi embora.

- Agora eu tenho que ir. – Disse Inutaisho, ainda com um sorriso alegre no rosto, em quanto colocava a menininha no chão. - Venha aqui Sesshoumaru.

Prontamente o jovem youkai colocou-se junto ao pai, que lhe puxou para um abraço e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

Sesshoumaru, separando-se do pai, fitou, com seus costumeiros olhos frios, a pequena menininha ao seu lado, que vestia um simples vestidinho branco com flores azuis e sorria na direção do seu pai.

Quando Inutaisho já estava entrando no taxi que o levaria ao aeroporto, Kagome correu em sua direção, chorando descontroladamente. Sesshoumaru suspirou cansado, não entendia aquela menina, uma hora ria, na outra chorava.

- O que foi, querida? – Ele perguntou preocupado, ouvindo a humana murmurar alguma coisa contra seu peito, em meio aos soluços. - Se acalme, Kagome, não consigo entender o que você diz.

Kagome, quando já estava mais calma, sussurrou:

- Não vá. – Seus olhos azulados emanavam uma luz azul acinzentada, algo que deixou o youkai confuso. - Não pegue o avião hoje... Fique em casa... Vá outro dia... Por favor, algo ruim vai acontecer. – Ela implorava quase desesperada.

- Mas querida, eu tenho que ir hoje. – Respondeu calmamente. Apesar de estar assustado com o modo que ela falava aquilo... Era como se algo fosse mesmo acontecer.

- Não. – Ela berrou agarrando com mais força o terno do pai adotivo. - Vai acontecer algo horrível, por favor, não vá... Não quero perder você... _Papai_.

Inutaisho sentiu-se comovido com a sua filhinha, mas ele precisava ir. Existiam assuntos muito importantes para serem tratados no exterior.

- Querida, Sesshoumaru vai ficar com você, não se preocupe com nada. Ele vai cuidar de você. – Afirmou ele abraçando mais uma vez a menina e lançando um olhar significativo ao filho mais velho, que, suspirando pesadamente, assentiu afirmativamente com um movimento de cabeça.

Kagome ainda chorava em quanto via o táxi com o belo youkai sumir por entre os portões daquela mansão. Ela sabia que algo ruim iria acontecer. Tinha certeza.

Uma mão fria tocou levemente o ombro da bela menina fazendo-a levantar o rosto e fitar os frios e inexpressíveis olhos de seu irmão adotivo.

- Ele vai ficar bem, agora vamos entrar. – Kagome lançou mais um olhar na direção dos portões, antes de adentrar no luxuoso imóvel de mãos dadas com Sesshoumaru. Este aparentava nem se importar com o fato de sua irmãzinha está segurando-lhe a mão com tanta força.

**-O-**

Já eram quase oito horas da noite quando a campainha da mansão Taisho fez-se ouvir por todos os cômodos daquele lugar. Kagome, que desde a saída de Inutaisho estava cabisbaixa e triste em seu quarto, correu na direção das portas principais do novo lar.

- Em que posso ajudá-lo? –perguntou Kaede, logo após abrir a porta. Kagome chegou mais perto para ver quem estava ali e notou que era um policial.

- Boa noite senhora, sou o sargento Minako e vim à procura do senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho, ele se encontra? – Perguntou o homem fardado numa voz polida. Kagome já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e mordia levemente seu lábio inferior. Havia acontecido... Sempre acontecia... Ela era uma boba mesmo para acreditar na _possibilidade_ daquilo não acontecer.

- Estou aqui. – A jovem menininha ouviu a voz do irmão mais velho logo trás de si. Esse caminhava como um verdadeiro rei na direção em que o oficial se encontrava. - O que deseja Senhor? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha ao notar que era um policial.

- Eu imaginava que fosse mais velho. – Murmurou o moreno de olhos castanhos mais para si mesmo do que para os outros presentes. Kagome foi ate onde Kaede se encontrava e lhe segurou a barra da saia, fazendo-a olhá-la. - Será que poderíamos falar em particular?

Sesshoumaru assentiu e ambos foram para o escritório de Inutaisho, deixando Kaede apreensiva e Kagome chorosa.

- O que foi, querida, por que essas lágrimas? –perguntou docemente a senhora abaixando-se e abraçando a menininha, que chorava alto.

- Ele se foi, Kaede-sama. – Murmurou ela depois de muito chorar. Kaede sem entender o que aquela menina queria dizer apenas segurou sua mão e levou-a até a cozinha, onde tratou de dar-lhe algo que sabia sempre acalmar a pequena em horas como aquela: Chocolate.

- O que foi, Kagome, está com saudades de Inutaisho-sama? – Perguntou ela vendo a menina recusar o doce.

Kagome engoliu o choro e tentou sorrir, se ela fosse dizer a verdade iria acontecer a mesma coisa que nas outras familiar: iria ser mandada embora.

- Sim... Eu... Eu estou com saudades do _papai. _– Seu sorriso ainda resistia em meio ao seu rosto choroso, mas seus olhos azulados brilhavam com melancolia. Por que sempre quem ela amava tinha que ir embora? Talvez fosse algum castigo por ter nascido com aquele _dom_...

Quando Kaede certificou-se de que Kagome já estava mais calma tratou de levar chá e algumas guloseimas ao escritório de seu chefe, onde Sesshoumaru e o policial ainda se encontravam conversando.

Quase uma hora após a chegada de Minako, Sesshoumaru o acompanhou ate a saída da mansão, falando algo que Kagome não pode ouvir. O rosto controlado do youkai não deixava transparecer a tristeza e o profundo vazio que havia se entalado em seu tão jovem coração.

Seu pai havia morrido num acidente de avião, que fora causado por uma súbita tempestade que encontraram no caminho. Por conta da pouca visibilidade e dos trovões que faziam o avião estremecer, o piloto perdeu o controle e acabou fazendo com que o avião, que levava mais de 80 pessoas do Japão a Portugal, cair no meio de uma mata virgem.

Segundo Minako, não houve sobreviventes. Porém, foi encontrada, nos destroços do acidente, uma mala que pertencia a seu pai. Nela existia uma carta destinada ao filho mais velho de Inutaisho. Nesse momento Sesshoumaru estava lendo tal carta que lhe fora entregue há pouco.

Inutaisho dizia que, por estar preocupado com o que Kagome havia dito mais cedo, resolveu escrever uma carta para eles, caso o que a pequena menina havia previsto fosse realmente acontecer. Inutaisho dava detalhes de como deveriam ocorrer às coisas caso ele morresse.

Pedia que Sesshoumaru fosse forte, que continuasse a cuidar de Kagome e que a amasse, como o próprio a amava. Ele também falava sobre dividir igualmente seus bens entre os _três_ filhos, e que a direção de sua empresa deveria ser administrada por seus diretores até que Sesshoumaru, seu primogênito, tivesse idade suficiente para tomar tal posto.

Quando a carta tomou o rumo da bela menina de olhos azulados, Sesshoumaru quase podia sentir a emoção que aquelas palavras carinhosas transmitiam. Nelas Inutaisho dizia quanto amava a pequena humana e pedia que não deixassem nada de mal acontecer ou faltar a ela. O belo youkai dizia que ela também era sua filhinha e que sentia muito por não poder cumprir a promessa de nunca abandoná-la, mas que não se preocupasse, pois Sesshoumaru trataria de ocupar o espaço que ele havia deixado.

Sesshoumaru, ao fim da carta, tinha seus olhos já marejados e sua garganta ardendo, mais não iria chorar, seu pai pediu que ele fosse forte e isso era o que o jovem inu-youkai iria fazer, por mais difícil que fosse.

Após fazer um resumo de tudo que havia lido para Kaede e Kagome, que durante toda a conversa manteve-se no colo da mais velha, chorando e murmurando coisas sem sentido, Sesshoumaru ligou para o advogado da família e pediu que esse viesse o mais rápido possível ao seu encontro.

O que se passou após isso foram dias nublados e vazios, carregados de tristeza e saudades na mansão dos Taisho. Inuyasha e sua mãe vieram para o enterro de Inutaisho e, pela primeira vez, o jovem hanyou e a menina de olhos azulados, que estavam inchados e vermelhos, se encontraram.

O belo garoto de médios cabelos brancos, orelhinhas felpudas que lembravam as de um cachorro e olhos âmbares iguais aos do pai se surpreendeu ao ver que todo tempo seu irmão mais velho, que dizia odiar profundamente todo ser humano, mantinha-a ao seu lado, presa num abraço confortável e protetor.

Não poderia culpá-lo por querer proteger aquela menina, pois, mesmo não a conhecendo tão bem, também sentia aquela vontade de protegê-la e consolá-la. Talvez ela tivesse algo que fazia os homens da família Taisho sentirem um carinho surpreendente e inexplicável por ela.

Izaoy, mãe de Inuyasha e ex-madrasta de Sesshoumaru, após tudo ser resolvido voltou para Londres com seu filho, que, ainda que relutante, deu um ultimo abraço em seu irmão mais velho e em sua nova irmãzinha.

Kagome ficou encantada com as orelhinhas felpudas daquela belo garoto, mas seus olhos azulados não conseguiam desgrudar das feições serias e controladas daquele ser tão exuberante que agora tinha um de seus braços sobre seu ombro e os frios olhos âmbares fixos em algum ponto a sua frente.

Talvez ela pudesse amá-lo como amou seu pai, mas será que o destino seria novamente injusto e lhe tiraria mais essa pessoa amada?

**-O-**

A noite havia chego e com ela uma forte tempestade que fazia a bela Kagome encolher-se mais e mais em sua cama.

Seu quarto espaçoso estava imerso em uma escuridão sem fim. As gotas grosas e o vento forte que batiam contra a janela faziam o pavor que a bela menina sentia aumentar a cada minuto. Só de pensar que foi em uma tempestade como aquela que seu _papai_ perdera a vida fazia seu coração apertar e seus olhos marejarem.

Sem mais conseguir ficar naquele cômodo que trazia à tona _lembranças nada agradáveis_ dos tempos em que ficava nos quartos trancados e úmidos do orfanato, sentou-se no macio colchão. O motivo de suas idas para aqueles quartos? Isso nunca sairia de sua mente... Nunca.

_- __Mais uma vez devolvida menina__! – Exclamou uma voz brava, fazendo a menininha de cabelos negros e olhos azulados encolher-se junto a porta - __O que você fez dessa vez, Kagome?__ – Perguntou uma mulher robusta, de curtos cabelos vermelhos como sangue e olhos verdes que brilhavam com raiva._

_- __Na-nada, Rukia-sama. Eu... Eu não fiz nada.__ – Murmurou ela já em tom choroso, Kagome sabia o que viria depois da serie de perguntas que lhe seriam feitas._

_- __Sei. Então como explica o fato desse casal ter lhe devolvido após alegarem que você queria acabar com o recém casamento deles ao dizer: "seu casamento não dará certo, pois sua mulher não gosta de você e você a trai com a melhor amiga dela"?__ – Perguntou ela em tom irônico indo ate sua mesa e pegando algo na gaveta que ali havia._

_- __Mas eu estava dizendo somente a verdade... __**Você sabe que é a verdade.**__ – Tentou defender-se ela, vendo a mulher se aproxima perigosamente, com uma palmatória em mãos._

_- Sim! Eu, infelizmente, sei que é verdade. Você tem essa maldição do demônio em você e eu não posso fazer nada para tirá-la. Mas bem que você poderia ficar de boca fechada uma fez na vida e deixar que as coisas se resolvam sozinha, pois só assim eu me veria livre de você, garota imunda!__ – Urrou a mulher puxando as mãos de Kagome e batendo nelas com muita força, utilizando a palmatória. Kagome chorava alto, em quanto a ruiva a sua frente segurava com força suas mãos pequeninas e batia sem piedade nessas. - __Isso é para você aprender a não falar asneiras às pessoas que possuem a coragem de lhe adotar, ser inútil!_

_Quando suas mãos já estavam inchadas e sangrando de tanto serem machucadas, Rukia, a diretora daquele orfanato, ainda deu-lhe tapas em outras partes de seu corpo, deixando visíveis marcas roxas pela tez pálida, e cortou os longos fios negros de seu cabelo, tornando-os curtos e irregulares._

_Seu corpo fraco e desnutrido estava jogado de qualquer maneira em um quarto pequeno, com pouca iluminação que vinha de uma janela com grades, sem conforto algum e, como cama, um simples colchão velho de espuma grossa, que feria cada vez mais seus machucados ainda abertos. Nem se lembrava há quantas noites estava ali, sem receber visitas ou comida. A pequena Kagome, que agora tinha seis anos, só queria uma única coisa, a qual imaginava ser o fim para todo o seu sofrimento: a morte._

_Entretanto, o destino não lhe deu aquele fim, pois tinha algo muito importante e bom guardado para seu futuro. Não iria deixar que ela fraquejasse agora, quando sua vida começaria a mudar... Para melhor, claro._

_Após duas semanas naquele quarto, recebendo apenas um pedaço de pão duro e um copo de água a cada dois dias, Kagome voltou para a ala das garotas. Seu corpo estava cada vez mais magro e frágil devido à má alimentação. Seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco e suas vestes simples estavam sujas e amassadas. Seu rosto delicado e infantil estava tão sujo quanto sua roupa e as marcas de suas lágrimas ainda eram evidentes. _

_O brilho alegre, que sempre podia ser encontrado em seus olhos azulados, já não estava ali. Estes se encontravam opacos e sem vida, como se aquela fosse apenas um carcaça do que um dia fora uma menina alegre e viva, que sempre brincava e encantava a todos._

_Com o passar dos meses Kagome aos poucos voltava a ser o que era antes, uma menina alegre e viva, mas nem por isso o brilho melancólico havia deixado seus olhos azulados. E foi naquele estado em que Inutaisho a encontrou e adotou. _

Kagome balançou levemente a cabeça para afastar aquelas lembranças e ergueu-se da cama, colou seus pés no chão frio daquele quarto e caminhou decidida até a porta fechada.

Seus olhos azulados brilhavam com intensidade em quanto caminhava pelo corredor morbidamente silencioso. Silêncio que era cortado pelos fortes trovões do lado de fora da casa. A única iluminação daquele local eram os clarões dos relâmpagos que invadiam toda a mansão.

Ao avistar a porta do quarto de seu irmão mais velho, Kagome sentiu um peso ser tirado de suas costas. Ela estava protegida. Iria ficar com Sesshoumaru... Ele a protegeria, Inutaisho prometerá aquilo a ela. Prometerá que Sesshoumaru cuidaria dela.

Com certa relutância ela ergueu a mão para bater na porta, mas antes de concluir aquele movimento esta foi aberta com brusquidão e a imagem imponente do belo youkai surgiu no campo de vista de Kagome, assustando-a.

- O que quer aqui? – Perguntou ele friamente, o barulho do vento fazia com que sua voz ficasse ainda mais assustadora.

- Eu... Eu posso dormir... Co-com você? –perguntou ela timidamente recolhendo os braços junto ao corpo e abaixando levemente a cabeça. Seu liso cabelo negro caiu como uma cascata negra ao redor do seu delicado rosto.

Sesshoumaru, desde a saída de Kagome de seu quarto, estava alerta a todos os movimentos dela. Nem a chuva forte que caia lá fora poderia tirar o cheiro daquela menina de sua memória, era um aroma tão delicado, que se assemelhava ao de orvalho noturno.

Mas o que aquela maldita humana queria com ele? Dormir com ele? Era isso? Claro que ele não poderia a deixar fazer uma coisa daquelas. Ela já tinha um ótimo quarto, com uma cama tão confortável quanto a dele, o que mais ela queria?

Olhou para e ela, parada a sua frente, e viu aqueles deslumbrantes olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando por conta das lágrimas. Suspirando pesadamente, ele deixou que a menina entrasse em seu quarto, que estava tão escuro quanto o da própria. Sesshoumaru sentou-se na beirada da cama e esperou que Kagome sentasse ao seu lado. Mesmo em meio aquela escuridão ele pode notar o brilho de medo naquela imensidão azulada que eram os olhos da jovem e, por um segundo, deixou-se mergulhar naquelas águas azuis acinzentadas.

Quando um trovão particularmente mais alto invadiu o quarto, Kagome, com o susto, abraçou com força Sesshoumaru, que manteve-se em estado de choque, por ter aquele corpo novamente colado ao seu. Ela era quente, mesmo naquele frio todo que fazia, ela era quente como fogo em brasa.

Quando sentiu a camisa de seu pijama começar a umedecer e o cheiro forte das lágrimas daquela morena que agora o abraçava com mais força invadir suas narinas, despertou de seus devaneios. Abraçou-a de volta e murmurou que tudo ia ficar bem e que a protegeria.

Ele não podia evitar, as palavras simplesmente jorravam de sua boca, como uma cascata sem fim... Aquela menina exercia uma força inexplicável sobre suas emoções. Força que fazia sua dura armadura de frieza ir ao chão, deixando um grande espaço para sentimentos novos invadirem seu ser.

Ainda abraçado a irmãzinha, Sesshoumaru deitou-se e levou o corpo frágil daquela menina consigo. Quando Kagome se acalmou mais ele puxou as cobertas e os cobriu, logo se virando para o lado contrario ao da menina. Porém, antes que pudesse fazer ou falar alguma coisa, ele sentiu braços finos e mãos delicadas envolverem sua cintura, num abraço que pedia por aconchego e proteção. Um abraço que ele não podia negar.

Ainda sentindo o cheiro de orvalho noturno vindo da humana ao seu lado, que já havia dormido, Sesshoumaru deixou-se entrar no mundo de sonhos onde a imagem daquela linda menininha de longos cabelos negros reinava desde o dia em que se conheceram.

-

-

-

**N/B:** Estou quase chorando. O Inutaisho morreu e a Kagome sofreu muito para alguém tão novinha. Em contra partida, o Sesshy está tão fofo. Posso pegar ele para mim?

Parabéns pelo capítulo, linda. Adorei, apesar de ser um pouco triste. Espero que os outros leitores também tenham gostado. Mal posso esperar pelo próximo.

Beijos

Pérola

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal?!

Nossa... 6 reviews no primeiro capitulo? –morre- muito obrigada a todos!!!!!! =Db

Fico tão feliz em saber que estou agradando a vocês –chorando- mas devo muito disso a minha Beta querida Pérola!!!!!

Minhas lindas, digam-me... O que acharam desse Capitulo meio tristinho? :D!!!!!! E da Kagome ser uma vidente? :O!!!!!! E Do Sesshy ser super fofinho nessa fic? \°O°/!!!!!!!!

_**Reviews!!!!!**_

_**Reviews!!!!!**_

_**Reviews!!!!!**_

Kissus Ja Ne =Db


	3. Você Não É Mais Uma Menina

**-**

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo Três – Você Não É Mais Uma Menina**

**-O-**

O Sol começava a surgir no horizonte enquanto as últimas gotas de chuva ainda caiam do céu já quase sem nuvens. Na noite anterior havia acontecido uma grande tempestade e, como todas as noites de tempestade desde _aquele dia_, Kagome estava no quarto de Sesshoumaru, que ainda encontrava-se dormindo.

Dez longos anos haviam se passado desde a morte de Inutaisho e, desde aquele trágico dia em que o ainda jovem empresário falecerá, Sesshoumaru e Kagome se aproximaram cada vez mais. Kagome tornou-se uma bela mulher de 18 anos, com curvas perfeitas e exuberantes, seios fartos, coxas bem torneadas e roliças, longos e lisos cabelos negros, feições menos infantis e os mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados de quando era pequenina.

Já Sesshoumaru não mudará tanto, seu corpo antes já forte se desenvolverá conforme os anos foram se passando e hoje, com 25 anos, seu rosto sempre sério e controlado adquiriu feições mais másculas e seus longos cabelos prateados chegavam ao fim da cintura. Seus olhos cor âmbar eram os mesmos: frios e enigmáticos, mas mesmo assim um teimoso brilho diferente podia ser visto quando esse admirava sua _irmãzinha_.

Há cerca de cinco anos ambos decidiram sair da mansão Taisho e irem morar em um local menor, mais aconchegante e que não lhes trouxessem tantas recordações de seu falecido pai. Kagome fora a que mais sofrerá com a perda do belo youkai, mas sempre que uma tristeza mais forte a atingia tinha os braços fortes e protetores de Sesshoumaru para consolá-la.

- - -

_Seus olhos e seus olhares_

_Milhares de tentações_

_Meninas são tão mulheres_

_Seus truques e confusões_

_Se espalham pelos pêlos_

_Cor de cabelos_

_Peitos e poses e apelos_

_Me agarram pelas pernas_

_Certas mulheres_

_Que como você_

_Me levam sempre onde querem_

_- - -_

Conforme os raios solares invadiam o quarto, o belo youkai acordava. Quando desistiu de voltar ao mundo dos sonhos, Sesshoumaru acordou. Piscando algumas vezes para se acostumar a luz, desviou seus olhos âmbares na direção do corpo feminino da bela mulher que ainda mantinha-se adormecida ao seu lado.

Os longos cabelos negros se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, seu rosto de feições delicadas e femininas estava sereno e seus lábios, cheios e rosados, entreabertos num convite tentador a um beijo. Sesshoumaru teve de concentra-se para não tocar o rosto daquela _menina_.

Sim, menina... Sesshoumaru nunca se _permitiria_ ver aquela bela mulher de corpo perfeito mais do que isso, uma menina... Sua _irmãzinha_.

Há alguns anos Sesshoumaru vinha nutrindo sentimentos que ele julgava passageiros para com aquela morena de expressivos olhos azulados. Nunca havia dado muita importância aquilo, afinal... Eles eram irmãos. Não era isso o que Inutaisho queria? Entretanto, isso não o impedia de sentir seu coração acelerar e sua respiração ficar mais pesada quando seu nome cantava nos lábios cheios e tentadores de Kagome... O motivo para tal reação? Nem o, agora bem sucedido, empresário Sesshoumaru Taisho sabia.

- - -

_Garotos_

_Não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos_

_Nunca dizem não_

_Garotos_

_Como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher são só_

_Garotos_

_- - -_

Quando voltou sua atenção ao rosto sereno de Kagome, encontrou dois grandes olhos azuis acinzentados lhe fitando com intensidade e um sorriso doce e tímido pousando nos lábios tentadores daquela bela jovem.

- Bom dia? –perguntou ela, seu timbre feminino estava levemente rouco, típico de quem acorda pela manhã, fazendo com que o coração daquele belo inu-youkai acelerasse consideravelmente.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu adotando o costumeiro tom frio. Não, aquilo não havia mudado. Sua voz ainda era praticamente a mesma, a não ser por um tom mais grave e rouco que essa adquirira com o tempo.

- - -

_Seus dentes e seus sorrisos_

_Mastigam meu corpo e juízo_

_Devoram os meus sentidos_

_E já não me importo comigo_

_Então são mãos, braços, beijos, abraços_

_Querem invadir os seus laços_

_São armadilhas eu não sei o que faço_

_Aqui de palhaço_

_Seguindo os seus passos_

_- - - _

- Obrigada por ter me deixado dormir aqui ontem. – Agradeceu ela dando um leve beijo no rosto de Sesshoumaru, que entrará em choque com a força dos sentimentos que o assolaram por conta daquele simples roçar de lábios em sua pele.

Seus olhos turvaram quando Kagome se levantou da cama e seguiu para a aporta daquele cômodo, deixando a mostra suas exuberantes curvas que eram cobertas por um conjunto de moletons cor azul clara. Mesmo seu corpo sendo coberto pelo tecido grosso e macio era evidente o quanto aquela mulher era desejável, e Sesshoumaru pegou-se imaginando qual seria a maciez daquele corpo contra o seu, se eles se encaixariam com perfeição ou aquilo era mais um de seus devaneios.

- - -

_Garotos_

_Não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos_

_Nunca dizem não_

_Garotos_

_Como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher são só_

_Garotos_

_- - - _

Murmurando uma reprovação, Sesshoumaru balançou levemente a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos nada inocentes que começavam a surgir em sua mente. Passando desordenadamente as mãos pelos longos cabelos prateados, se levantou e praguejou alto por ver que _uma certa_ parte de seu corpo havia se alterado mais do que as outras com aquele simples pensamento.

- - -

_Garotos_

_Não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos_

_Nunca dizem não_

_Garotos_

_Como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher são só Garotos..._

_Garotos_

_Não resistem aos seus mistérios_

_Garotos_

_Nunca dizem não_

_Garotos_

_Como eu sempre tão espertos_

_Perto de uma mulher_

_são só Garotos..._

_(__Garotos__ – __ForFun__)_

_- - -_

- Um ducha fria resolve isso. – Disse já caminhando na direção do banheiro, mas ele sabia: nem milhos de duchas frias conseguiriam tirar a imagem de Kagome nua entre seus braços e seus lábios percorrendo aquela tez pálida que a jovem Higurashi possuía.

Definitivamente Kagome Higurashi não era uma menininha, mas sim uma bela e arrebatadora mulher que conseguia mexer com seus mais obscuros e secretos sentimentos... Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem disso, mas nunca iria admitir tal coisa a si mesmo.

**-O-**

Com os olhos marejados Kagome deixou-se cair na própria cama ao voltar para seu quarto. Havia se mantido o mais calma possível enquanto esteve no quarto de Sesshoumaru, mas agora que estava no seu próprio quarto deixou que lágrimas grossas e sôfregas corressem livremente pelo seu rosto.

Por que tivera aquele maldito sonho? Seria ele um premonição de um futuro próximo? Um sorriso torto curvou seus lábios cheios, claro que não... Era impossível uma coisa daquelas acontecer. Ela não tinha premonições de seu próprio futuro.

Sesshoumaru era seu irmão, não de sangue, mas era seu irmão, não poderia ter sonhos como aqueles com ele, era pecado... Irmãos não poderiam se tocar naquela maneira. Ter nem que fosse um mero pensamento passageiro como aquele sobre ela e Sesshoumaru era algo completamente fora dos padrões e Kagome já era _diferente de mais _para querer sair ainda mais dos padrões da sociedade.

Tentou afastar aquelas lembranças que até agora faziam seu corpo estremecer, porém não conseguiu... Era algo muito difícil... Praticamente impossível! Por isso, quando as imagens voltaram a sua mente, ela não pode deixar de fechar os olhos e voltar a sentir seu corpo intero estremecer.

_Sesshoumaru estava a abraçando com força, seu rosto angular descansava na curva de seu pescoço e sua respiração calma batia contra a pele delicada daquele lugar, o que proporcionava a Kagome arrepios por todo o corpo. Como haviam chegada aquele estado novamente?!_

_- __Seja minha Kagome.__ – A jovem de longos cabelos negros ouviu uma voz rouca e conhecida murmurar contra seu ouvido._

_Kagome segurou a respiração ao sentir os lábios quentes deslizarem pelo seu pescoço. Sentir mais uma vez aquelas mão quentes sobre seu corpo tremulo e os lábios tentadores daquele youkai contra sua pele era algo quase que insano de tão bom._

_Queria afastá-lo, mas algo bem mais forte que aquilo a impedia de afastá-lo e por isso deixava que as carícias que lhe eram dadas se aprofundassem ainda mais. Ainda relutante ela apertou com mais força os ombros largos a sua frente e começou a corresponder ao beijo que lhe era dado._

_As mãos fortes que a seguravam começaram a deslizar pelas laterais do seu corpo, a fazendo estremecer de desejo e excitação. Quando seus lábios se separaram ela pode ver os olhos âmbares brilhando com intensidade a sua frente. Kagome podia identificar vários sentimentos conflitantes naquelas piscinas douradas, como se ele travasse uma luta interna entre se deixar levar pelo amor deles ou parar enquanto havia tempo. _

_A primeira opção foi a vencedora, pois logo após alguns minutos, Sesshoumaru inclinou-se novamente sobre ela e a beijou com ardor, mostrando o quanto a desejava. Gemeu contra os lábios masculinos quando o belo youkai de longos cabelos prateados invadiu sua blusa e tocou delicadamente em seu seio cheio e pálido, enquanto a prensava cada vez mais contra a parede do local._

Batidas fortes na porta a fizeram abrir os olhos em um sobressalto e os desviasse para a entrada de seu quarto, assustada com o simples pensamento de ser seu meio-irmão. Não obstante, para o alívio da jovem, uma mulher de curtos cabelos castanho-avermelhados e belíssimos olhos verdes a olhava com curiosidade.

- Bom dia. Está tudo bem, Kagome-sama? – Perguntou ela adentrando no quarto e indo abrir as cortinas. Aquela era Hana, uma das empregadas e melhores amigas de Kagome.

- Bom dia – cumprimentou tentando conter o tom rouca em sua voz. - Sim, Hana, obrigada. – Respondeu ela forçando um sorriso. Levantando-se a jovem morena caminhou até a entrada do seu banheiro, afim de começar seu ritual matinal. As imagens nítidas e demasiadamente reais de seu sonho ainda reinavam em sua mente, perturbando-a. Aquilo não poderia ter sido uma premonição, ela e seu meio-irmão nunca poderiam ter nada... _Nunca iriam ter nada_, ou pelo menos era naquilo que a bela Higurashi tentava se convencer naquele momento.

**-O-**

O sol brilhava forte, no céu mal se viam nuvens e Kagome estava em seu quarto, lendo um livro que há muito tempo jazia esquecido em sua escrivaninha. Era hábito daquela bela morena ler. Adorava dividir seu tempo livre com os livros, devorando cada linha, cada palavra e cada letra daquelas fontes de conhecimento e histórias imaginarias que sempre a encantavam.

_- - -_

_**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

_Então ela disse qual é o problema baby  
Qual é o problema? eu não sei  
Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado (apaixonado)  
Penso nisso todo tempo  
Eu penso nisso  
Não consigo parar de pensar nisso_

_- - -_

Estava ali, deitada em sua cama lendo um livro qualquer, buscando naquela leitura se distrair e não pensar mais no sonho que ainda a perturbava, oras... Quem não se perturbaria ao ter pensado em tal coisa?!

Colocando o exemplar bem cuidado sobre a cama onde antes estava deitada, Kagome levantou-se e, decidida, caminhou na direção da saída de seu quarto. Iria ao parque ou fazer qualquer outra coisa para passar o tempo. Ler não estava ajudando em nada, principalmente aquele livro que falava apenas de romance e mais romance.

_- - -_

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's **__**  
love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing  
'bout love **_

_Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto?  
Apenas pra curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for  
Amor (amor)  
Faz com que eu me vire e me encara, mas eu não sei nada  
sobre amor_

_- - -_

Quando acabou de colocar as sandálias e estava prestes a sair pelas portas da casa ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz conhecida. Evitou o dono daquele timbre durante toda a manhã, entretanto, não conseguiria escapar naquele momento.

Ao virar-se avistou o youkai que caminhava em sua direção. Sesshoumaru possuía um porte atlético invejável, apesar de poucas vezes freqüentar a academia, pois este mal tinha tempo de respirar com o trabalho da empresa.

Deixou-se analisar as formas perfeitas daquele ser imponente. As pernas longas de Sesshoumaru eram grossas e bem torneadas pela calça jeans simples, os braços fortes e musculosos eram evidentes por conta da regata negra que usava, seus longos cabelos prateados estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, seu rosto angular e sério mantinha-se inexpressivo, seus lábios demasiadamente rosados e molhados pra um homem estavam prensados em uma linha fina, que tornava o maxilar quadrado ainda mais evidente, o tornando mais atraente do que já era. Sesshoumaru Taisho era, de longe, o ser mais sensual e excitante existente na face da terra.

_- - -_

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**_

_Venha, venha  
Vire um pouco mais rápido  
Venha, venha  
O mundo virá logo atrás  
Venha , venha  
Pois todos estão procurando amor_

_- - -_

- Por que não esta no trabalho? –perguntou ela rogando a Deus para que sua voz não saísse trêmula e, por sorte, seu pedido foi atendido, pois o tom de indiferença que pretendia usar sairá totalmente convincente.

- Resolvi tirar o dia de folga. – Disse simplesmente. Aquele tom gélido em sua voz rouca invés de deixar Kagome apreensiva e/ou hesitante apenas fazia com que a morena se lembrasse de seu sonho, onde sussurros ao pé do ouvido eram proferidos por aquela mesma voz, e ficasse cada vez mais excitada com aquele simples pensamento que ela juraria até o último dia de sua existência que não era, ou melhor... Que não poderia ser premonição.

- Bem... Eu vou ao parque, por que não vem também? – Perguntou por pura educação, contando com a resposta negativa que o belo inu-youkai lhe daria. Ele sempre recusava e não seria logo hoje, que ela _queria_ que ele recusasse que o bendito iria aceitar, seria?

- Tudo bem, o dia esta quente então acho que um sorvete irá cair bem. – "_Sim seria"_, pensou Kagome suspirando. Maldição, por que ele tinha de exercer sobre ela aquelas sensações tão estranhas até pouco tempo? Droga, eles eram como irmãos, Kagome não poderia estar sentindo-se atraída por ele, era pecado.

_- - -_

_**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**_

_Então, eu disse , eu sou uma bola de neve correndo  
Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor  
Derretendo debaixo do céu azul  
Espalhando a luz do sol  
Amor cintilante_

_- - -_

Quando chegaram ao parque Kagome foi logo correndo, como uma verdadeira criança, na direção do carrinho de sorvete que ficava bem no centro do parque. O local era amplo e diversas crianças, que naquela época já estavam de férias da escola, brincavam por ali. Assim que chegou o senhor de idade que vendia os sorvetes sorriu para ela, perguntando qual o sabor do sorvete que ela queria.

- Hm... Dei-me, por favor, um de morango com calda de chocolate e um de flocos com calda de morango. – Pediu ela após analisar as opções. Sabia que Sesshoumaru gostava de flocos, por isso resolveu comprar para ele aquele sabor... Ela também gostava de flocos, mas como só tinha o suficiente para fazer um sorvete ela achou melhor dar ao youkai, alem do mais, morango era outra de suas paixões, na verdade, uma de suas _maiores_ paixões.

_- - -_

_**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**_

_Bem, baby, eu me rendo  
Ao sorvete de morango  
Nunca termine todo este amor  
Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso  
Mas não há escapatória para seu amor_

_- - -_

- É pra já, senhorita – disse o senhor animado. Depois de alguns minutos entregou os sorvetes a ela, que pagou sorrindo para o idoso simpático. Adorava aqueles vendedores, sempre tão sorridentes e educados - Faça bom proveito dos sorvetes e tenha uma boa tarde.

A jovem respondeu com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça, antes de se afastar do carrinho de sorvetes e voltar para onde Sesshoumaru a esperava. No pequeno espaço que teve de percorrer para chegar ao banco onde o Taisho estava sentado, observando as crianças brincarem, ela sentiu como se estivesse em um encontro. De onde havia tirado aquilo? Ora bolas, eles eram irmãos não um casalzinho de namorados!

_- - -_

_**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**_

_Essas linhas de relâmpagos  
Significam que nunca estaremos sozinhos  
Nunca sozinhos, não , não_

_- - -_

- Toma aqui – disse ela entregando o sorvete de flocos ao belo youkai.

- Flocos? –perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Pelo que me lembro você gostava de flocos... – respondeu ela sentando-se ao lado dele e saboreando o seu sorvete de morango. Não existia coisa melhor que aquilo em um dia quente: sentar, desfrutar de um bom sorvete num banco de parque com uma ótima companhia como a sua.

- Lembrou bem, mas hoje queria algo diferente... Como Morango – disse ele de forma ameaçadora, lançando um olhar significativo para seus lábios, onde acabara de levar uma grande quantia da substância rosada, doce e gelada.

_- - -_

_**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**_

_Venha, venha  
Venha para mais perto  
Venha, venha  
Eu quero escutar você sussurrar  
Venha, venha  
Acomode-se dentro do meu amor_

_- - -_

- Devexria texr ditxo ixo antex, agoxa não texm maix – disse ela com a boca cheia, apontando pro carrinho de sorvete que já ia longe. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se do dia em que a conheceu e em como se sentiu confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz, quando ela ofereceu seu dito precioso _pavê_ que até hoje fazia os olhos azuis acinzentados brilharem de felicidade.

- Serve o seu - quis rir com a imagem que Kagome fez quando pegou o sorvete de sua mão. Seus lábios cheios e rosados curvavam-se em bico extremamente infantil, mas que encantou o belo youkai. Viu-se desfazendo aquele bico e sugando-lhe o lábio inferior para logo beijá-la de modo possessivo e apaixonado.

- Ei, você tem o seu! –disse ela levantando-se e ficando a frente dele, com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha arqueada, tirando o jovem empresário de seus devaneios. Sesshoumaru olhou-a nos olhos e deixou-se envolver pelo brilho azulado que emanavam deles.

_- - -_

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**_

_**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)**_

_Venha venha,  
Pule um pouco mais alto  
Venha venha  
Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve  
Venha, venha  
Nós estávamos apaixonados antes  
Nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados  
Acidentalmente apaixonados_

_- - -_

Quando viu Kagome se afastando rapidamente dele com um olhar matreiro notou que algo iria aconteceu, e de fato aconteceu, uma bola de vôlei caiu no seu colo o assustando e fazendo com que ele derrubasse os dois sorvetes em cima de si próprio. Levantou-se e fitou friamente o garoto a sua frente, que havia corrido para pegar a bola. Seu rosto angular, que por sinal tinha resíduos de sorvete de morango, estava assustadoramente sério, como se com um simples olhar quisesse matar aquele menino... Kagome não duvidava que seu meio-irmão conseguiria tal coisa.

- De-desculpe-me se-senhor – gaguejou o menino, encolhendo-se. Kagome veio para mais junto, com um sorriso triunfante e divertido nos lábio rosados.

- Não tem problema, nada grave aconteceu – disse ela por Sesshoumaru, pegando a bola e entregando ao menino, que com uma reverência rápida se afastou. Kagome olhou para o homem ao seu lado e riu abertamente - Quem mandou pegar meu sorvete? Viu no que deu?

_- - -_

_**Accidentally**_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2)**_

_Acidentalmente  
Eu estou apaixonado , eu estou apaixonado  
Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado  
Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado  
Acidentalmente ( X 2)_

_- - -_

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e continuou a fitar-lhe o rosto alegre. Como ela sempre sabia que aquelas coisas iriam acontecer?! Lembrava-se como se fosse hoje de uma vez que Kagome evitou que ele, na época com seus 17 anos, comesse uma fruta envenenada, veneno o qual nem suas narinas sensíveis puderam detectar, mas que, misteriosamente, uma simples humana ficou apavorada só em ver a fruta em sua mão.

Kagome se aproximou dele e o youkai não pode raciocinar direito quando uma língua aveludada tocou sua bochecha. Por Deus, ela o estava lambendo!!!!

_- - -_

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**_

_Venha , venha  
Gire um pouco mais apertado  
Venha, venha  
E o mundo é um pouco mais claro  
Venha, venha  
Apenas entre dentro dela_

_- - -_

- Hum... Amo morango – disse após lamber o restinho de sorvete de morango que estava na bochecha direita do Taisho, que manteve-se em estado de choque, com diversas idéias surgindo em sua mente. Uma delas era no que poderia ganhar ao espalhar calda de morango por todo seu corpo e o oferecer a morena a sua frente...

_- - -_

_**Love ...I'm in love**_

_Amor... Estou apaixonado_

_(__Accidentally in love__ – __Sherek__)_

_- - -_

-

-

-

**N/B: **Eu adorei o cap. Eu queria acordar como a Ka-chan, só que todos os dias. Será que se eu falar para ele que meu batom tem sabor de morango consigo um beijo? *¬*

Bem, Emilly-chan, saiba que não é a única sonhando com esse pecado vivo. Eu também o quero para mim. As músicas ficaram muito boas e as cenas muito bem escritas. As coisas estão esquentando na fic. \o/

Espero que tenham gostado tanto quanto eu deste cap. ^^

Se gostaram, a Emilly-chan demorara a responder tantas reviews =D

Beijos

Pérola

**N/A:** Mas um capitulo gente!!!! O Sesshy e a Ka-chan já estão adultos, e seus sentimentos já estão começando a desabrochar... Fic evoluindo, Fic evoluindo!!!!:D

Pelos céus, quem mais quer ter os sonhos/premonições da Kagome alem de mim, hem?! Não sou a única que quer sonhar com aquele ser estupendo e extremamente charmoso denominado Sesshoumaru Taisho, sou?! xD

Olha, esse capitulo não é um dos melhores..., e eu acho que as musicas não deram muito certo com os momentos... Mas espero que tenham gostado, fiz o meu melhor possível nele, escassez de criatividade nos últimos dias... Desculpem. x_x'

Adorei todas as reviews do capitulo anterior e, novamente, quero agradecer a todos que lêem minha Fic e me mandam reviews, adoro todos vocês, sério!!! ;Db

E lembrem-se, **enviar uma review**, nem que seja anônima (_adoro reviews anônimas tanto quanto as não-anônimas, gente!_), **não tira pedaço** e deixa a autora feliz e animada para **escrever** o próximo capitulo, por isso mande uma reviewzinha e **ajude** uma autora **necessitada**!!!!!!

Vou responder aqui as reviews anônimas, ok? xD... Lá vai:

_**Paty Saori:**_

Oie?!

Nossa, obrigada ^^

_Nani_?! Nem sabia disso, minha fic é a primeira a falar sobre divindade? O.o... Mas essa idéia me veio à mente depois de assistir muitos filmes de vidência e coisa e tal... n.n'

Hsuahsuahs, nesse capitulo ela tem um sonho/visão sobre ela e o Sesshy, o que achou dele, han? Eu particularmente adorei... Queria ter um sonho/premonição desses, você não? :B

Ahh senhorita, eu que quero muito sua amizade, sinto-me honrada em tê-la como amiga e leitora, pode crer!!!! Sinceramente, adorei sua Review, e não tem problema com os errinho... Ate eu erro o português e imagina você que esta no Japão, que tem uma escrita tãããão diferente do português!!! x_x'

Japão –delirando- Wow, queria estar ai... Simplesmente AMO o Japão, a cultura do Japão, os Japoneses, a comida Japonesa... Tudo relacionado ao Japão me fascina!!! xDb

Por favor, se tiver MSN me adiciona, sim? (meu MSN ta no meu perfil... u.u') Assim agente pode se falar melhor, mas não deixe de acompanha a Fic, hem? É muito importante pra mim saber o que meus leitores estão achando do que eu escrevo!!!! xD

Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo de hoje... Kissus!!! ;Db

_Kissus__ Mina... ;D~_


	4. A Culpa é Do Diário

"_**AVISO IMPORTANTE NO FINAL DO CAPITULO!!!!!!"**_

**-**

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo quatro – A Culpa é Do Diário**

**-O-**

Uma semana já havia se passado desde aquele episodia no parque, e Sesshoumaru ainda não entendi o porquê de sua mente, e seu corpo, reagiram daquela maneira por uma coisa tão banal. Pelos céus, como ele pode pensar aquelas coisas com a Kagome?!

Ela era sua irmã, droga... Não poderia imaginar tê-la em seus braços, beijando-a com ardor. Ele deveria protegê-la, deveria tratá-la como a irmã que sempre foi, não cobiçá-la como mulher. Era errado, era uma tentação a qual ele vinha lutando desde o dia em que aquela antes pequenina menina de grandes olhos azulados tornou-se uma bela mulher.

Os olhos âmbares do belo youkai desviaram-se dos documentos a sua frente e mais uma vez pararam na foto em sua mesa, onde havia ele e Kagome. Kagome estava em suas costas, cm o tosto apoiado em seu ombro e um sorriso radiante, enquanto os olhos azulados brilhavam com intensidade. Seu rosto sempre sério havia sido trocado por um mais alegre e um sorriso torto curvava-lhe os lábios tentadores. As folhas alaranjadas que caiam das arvores ali próximas esvoaçavam envolta deles, deixando a paisagem ainda mais bela.

Lembrou-se da sensação de ter aquelas pernas longas e grossas ao redor do seu corpo, e em como os braços da bela morena o abraçavam com carinho. Lembrou-se também de como a respiração de Kagome estava próxima do seu pescoço, o que fazia com quê ondas de excitação corressem seu corpo.

Ela era quente, extremamente quente, e aquilo o deixava apreensivo, sempre que estavam juntos ele podia sentir aquela quentura sendo emanada dela na direção de seu corpo, que no mesmo momento era invadido por sentimentos diferentes, mas que o aqueciam e o fazia se sentir melhor por dentro.

Quando uma mulher alta, de longos cabelos negros e penetrantes olhos roxos, adentrou em sua sala, Sesshoumaru foi tirado bruscamente de seus devaneios, que no momento eram totalmente destinados a sua _irmãzinha_.

- O que quer aqui, Sakura? –perguntou ele, adquirido um tom mais severo.

- Desculpe interrompê-lo senhor, mas os Nakamura já chegaram para a reunião –informou a bela mulher, sorrindo sedutoramente para o Taisho, que simplesmente ignorou o gesto. Não importava o quanto sua secretaria era bonita e sedutora, seus olhos e pensamentos eram totalmente dominados pela morena que nesse momento deveria estar em algum áxilo, cuidando de velhinhos, já que estava de férias da faculdade.

Com um suspiro cansado Sesshoumaru levantou-se de sua confortável cadeira e caminhou para a saída de sua sala, mas não sem antes dar uma ultima olhada na foto em sua mesa... Kagome era sua irmã e ele tinha de esquecê-la; custe o que custar.

**-O-**

Era quase hora do almoço quando Sesshoumaru chegou em casa. Estava cansado, e com uma dor de cabeça que teimava em atormentá-lo cada vez que respirava. Colocando sua pasta e seu smoking sobre o sofá da sala, o belo homem chamou pela empregada, Hana.

- Sim, meu senhor? –perguntou a morena, curvando-se na direção do youkai imponente.

- Onde esta Kagome, Hana? –perguntou ele, friamente. Seus olhos âmbares a fitavam com desprezo. Aquele olhar era lançado à todos... Ate Kagome recebia aquele olhar, mas nela ele não surtia tanto efeito quanto em Hana.

- Em seu quarto, meu senhor –murmurou ela, ainda de cabeça baixa. Ela o temia e o odiava, mas mesmo assim o respeitava. Ele era tão diferente de Kagome, que sempre a tratara como uma amiga... Para ela, Kagome sim seria uma pessoa de verdade, já aquele homem a sua frente não passava de um ser orgulhoso que não merecia nada do que tinha.

O youkai não falou mais nada, apenas passou por ela e rumou para as escadas, que dava para o primeiro andar, onde ficavam os quartos.

Quando bateu na porta do quarto da jovem de olhos azulados Sesshoumaru não obteve respostam alguma. Arqueando uma sobrancelha o empresário moveu a maçaneta e adentrou no quarto, que era bem mobilhado e possuía o cheiro característico da sua _irmãzinha_: orvalho noturno.

Já ia sair do aposento quando um pequeno caderninho de couro negro chamou sua atenção, este estava sobre a cama, com uma caneta ao seu lado. Uma onda de curiosidade o dominou e o fez caminhar ate o objeto, o que não era do seu feitio. Folheou algumas paginas, que haviam sido preenchidas por uma caligrafia trabalhada e bonita.

Quase no fim do pequeno caderno um parágrafo chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que pois se a ler o conjunto de letras e palavras bem desenhadas, retas e similares entre se.

"_[...] Sei que pode parecer bobagem... Mas só o que eu quero é que aqueles sonhos parem, não agüento mais sentir-me dessa maneira toda vez que chego perto dele. Não quero mais sonhar com suas mãos sobre meu corpo, seus lábios prensando os meus ou seus sussurros em meus ouvidos..._

_Maldição, tudo é tão errado, tão confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo excitante. Por que naqueles sonhos tinha de aparecer logo __**ele**__?_

_Não agüento mais, não quero mais vê-lo em meus sonhos, quero que tudo pare, que tudo volta ao normal... Que ele deixe-me dormir em paz novamente, sem sentir meu corpo estremecer a cada olhar que ele me lança._

_Como queria ainda ser uma criança, inocente e pura, que não pensa nem cobiça alguém que não pode ter. [...]"_

Sesshoumaru sentiu uma raiva imensa o dominar, quem diabos era o homem com quem Kagome tanto sonhava?! Por que ela escrevera tudo aquilo num diário?Só no que conseguia pensar era em como descobrir tal coisa e, em fim, ter uma conversinha com o canalha...

Mal podia ver a hora em que o rosto do desgraçado estaria totalmente desfigurado por seus socos. Oras, quem ele era para ousar invadir os pensamentos da sua Kagome e fazê-la tê-la ter aqueles sonhos?!

Estava naquele instante imaginando maneiras as quais torturar aquele homem, quando a porta foi aberta bruscamente e a imagem de uma morena de longos cabelos negros, olhos azuis acinzentados e pele pálida apareceu junto a soleira da porta. Quando essa notou o que tinha em mão, corre ate ele, tentando pegar o diário.

- Sesshoumaru, devolva-me isso –exigiu ela após, por fim, notar que não conseguiria pegar o objeto da mão do youkai, que a fitava de um modo severo, o qual ela sabia significar uma coisa: problema.- Agora!

- Quem é esse homem com quem você sonha? –perguntou ele num tom feros, tão selvagem que chegava a ser semelhante a um rosnado. Os olhos azulados de Kagome se arregalaram, sua garganta ressecou e suas mãos, antes estendidas na direção do mais velho, se juntaram frente ao peito, em um gesto de defesa. Ele havia lido seu diário!

- Nã-não é da sua co-conta –murmurou ela, sua voz saíra tremula e hesitante, enquanto seu rosto mantinha-se contorcido numa expressão de puro desespero. Se ele continuasse lendo seu diário acabaria descobrindo que o tal homem era ele próprio, ela não poderia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Quando o Taisho abriu o pequeno caderno negro, e folheou algumas paginas, Kagome entrou em completo desespero. Não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse, em hipótese alguma. A humana, quando deu por se, já estava jogando o peso de seu próprio corpo contra o do homem a sua frente.

Sesshoumaru havia começado a ler um parágrafo quando sentiu ser jogado ao chão. Em uma reação completamente involuntária, segurou o corpo de Kagome junto ao seu e a puxou junto de se, fazendo com que essa caísse sobre seu corpo. A morena tinha os lábios entreabertos, e puxava o ar com força, como se a dificuldade de respirar aumentasse a cada segundo. Seus olhos azul acinzentados brilhavam a frente do youkai, que nem lembrava-se mais daquele curioso diário.

- Eu... E-eu –começou Kagome, sem conseguir raciocinar direito, por ter o corpo a quem a muitos anos desejava tão próximo de se. Ter aqueles lábios finos, delineados, rosados a sua frente era uma tentação a qual estava se tornando difícil resistir. Sem conseguir se conter, começou a aproximar seu rosto do de Sesshoumaru.

Quando por fim seus lábios se tocaram, Sesshoumaru pode sentir uma onda elétrica correndo pelo seu corpo. Ainda de olhos abertos, pode deslumbrar o momento em que as íris azuladas, já nubladas pelo desejo, letamente se fecharam e a língua de Kagome, aveludada e doce, invadiu a entrada úmida de sua boca, explorando cada recanto que ali existia, descobrindo o leve gosto de whisky que seus lábios másculos possuíam.

Suas línguas travavam uma batalha extremamente voluptuosa e incessante por espaço entre suas bocas coladas. Enquanto uma mão de Sesshoumaru posicionou-se na nuca de Kagome e a trouxe mais pra perto, aprofundando cada vez mais o beijo, a jovem humana não pode conter o gemido baixo que escapou pelos seus lábios ainda colados aos do youkai.

E como se aquele pequeno indício de satisfação e prazer fosse um alerta para o que poderia ocorrer se continuassem daquele modo, Sesshoumaru levantou-se e empurrou bruscamente Kagome, que caiu sentada no chão, com as faces rosadas e os lábios extremamente rosados entreabertos.

- Tome aqui seu Diário –disse ele jogando o objeto frente a Kagome. Sua voz sairá num tom frio e controlado. Seus olhos não indicavam sentimento algum, apenas a fitavam, frios, gélidos, severos, como se aquele beijo não o tivesse afetado em nada... Como se ignorasse o leve tremor de suas mãos, o ou calor que o invadia, ou ate mesmo o gosto adocicado dos lábios daquele jovem, que ainda permaneciam em sua boca.

E antes que Kagome pudesse dizer ou fazer qualquer coisa, se retirou rapidamente do quarto da morena, que, longos minutos depois ergueu a mão direita e tocou levemente em seus lábios, enquanto grossas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto... O que ela havia acabado de fazer?

**-O-**

Semanas haviam se passado desde o dia em que Kagome e Sesshoumaru se beijaram no quarto da mais nova. Desde então os dois não trocavam mais do que três ou quatro palavras quando se encontravam, nada voltaria ao normal depois do que aconteceu entre eles naquele dia, e Kagome se culpava profundamente por isso. Por que, pelos céus, ela teve de beijá-lo? Que se dane, ele não tinha retribuído? Então ele também queria. A culpada de tudo não era só ela, mas não era mesmo!

A jovem humana tentava se convencer de tal coisa quando o barulho de batidas foram ouvidas na porta de seu quarto, fazendo com que seu coração disparasse. Seria ele? A resposta para sua pergunta surgiu quando a voz baixa de Hana fez-se ouvir do outro lado.

- Telefonema, Kagome-sama –disse a jovem empregada, adentrando no quarto- Deseja que passe a chamada para seu quarto, senhorita?

Kagome agradeceu, mas disse que iria atender o telefonema na sala mesmo. E assim ela o fez, desceu as escadas que davam para a sala e atendeu o telefone.

- Kagome Higurashi falando –disse ela sentando-se no sofá, com o aparelho em mãos.

- Ka-chan!!! –exclamou a voz feminina do outro lado da linha. Aquela era a voz de Sango, uma antiga amiga do orfanato onde Kagome ficou por um tempo. A morena sorriu ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida... Já estava com saudades dela.

- Olá, Sango, como andam as coisas? Novidades? –perguntou ela animada. A uns dois anos não via Sango, .

- Amiga nem te digo, imagina só: o Kohaku ta namorando, uma menina super fofa, o nome dela é Rin, um amor de pessoa!!! Sempre lembro de você quando olho pra ela –começou ela, Kagome poderia jurar que a amiga estava com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sango sempre foi alegre, era sempre ela quem a animava no orfanato, uma de suas poucas amigas.- Mas não foi pra isso que eu ligue, tenho uma festa pra você vir.

- Ah... festa? –perguntou meio confusa, será que o aniversario de Sango era nesse mês e ela não havia lembrado?

- É sim, e você vai. Nada muito grande, só pra comemorar o aniversario do Kohaku –disse ela- Sabe, o senhor Nagato prometeu fazer uma festa pra ele –Kagome lembrou-se que o Senhor Nagato era o homem que havia adotado Sango e Kohaku no orfanato, um bom homem que era casado com uma doce senhora que sempre levava biscoitos e outras cosas para as crianças do orfanato.

- Ok, então eu vou, já que é pro aniversario do Kohaku –respondeu animada. Pelo menos teria com o que se entreter e esqueceria seu _irmãozinho_ por um tempo.- Me dê o endereço do lugar onde a festa vai ser feita, eu garanto que estarei lá.

- Ah Ka-chan, eu conheci um cara tão incrível... –começou ela logo após dar as informações que Kagome pedira. A festa seria no outro dia à noite- Ele é meio... Hm... Digamos, pervertido, mas é um cara legal, super divertido e tudo. Lembra daquela visão que teve no tempo do orfanato? Eu acho que é ele.

Kagome sorriu e lembrou-sede uma visão que teve naquela época.

_- Ka-chan, por favor... Faça um esforçinho__ –pediu uma garotinha de mais ou menos seis anos, com longos cabelos castanhos, olhos castanho-claros, com a pele branquinha como leite e possuidora de um sorriso reluzente nos lábios._

_- __Ok, Sango, mas só por que é pra você, certo?__ –perguntou Kagome, seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilhando. Adorava a amiga, por isso iria fazer o que ela pede, pois não gostava muito de utilizar seus poderes, mesmo que as vezes esses se manifestassem seu consentimento.- Agora, não me atrapalhe, ou pode dar errado._

_A outra garota assentiu com um movimento de cabeça e se ajoelhou frente a amiga, que havia fechado os olhos e tinha s mãos pequeninas sobre os joelhos. Alguns minutos depois, quando Kagome abriu os olhos, e um sorriso doce surgiu em seus lábios rosados, Sango quase pulou gritando pelo quarto, ela havia visto alguma coisa._

_- __O que você viu, o que?__ –perguntou Sango ansiosa, seu vestido rosa, já desgastado pelo tempo de uso, rosando enquanto ela pulava frente a Kagome, que ainda sorria na direção dela- __Vou me casar e ter uma linda filhinha?!_

_- __tenha calma, Sango, vou dizer que eu vi__ –disse ela, e fez um sinal pra que a morena se sentasse a sua frente- __Sango, quando você crescer mais um pouco vai conhecer um rapaz e, assim que o vir pela primeira vez, vai saber que é ele o homem da sua vida._

_- __Oh, Ka-chan, que maravilha! __–exclamou a outra feliz- __E como ele é, hem? __–perguntou com os olhos brilhando de expectativa._

_- __Bem... Não sei muito bem, mas ele é moreno... E tem o cabelo grande__ –disse ela pensativa, descansando seu rosto delicado e infantil nas mãozinhas pequeninas.- __E é bonito._

_- __Oh, mal posso esperar pelo momento em que conhecerei ele, Ka-chan__ –disse ela abraçando com força a morena a sua frente- __Obrigada, Kagome, sei que não gosta de fazer isso...__ –o agradecimento foi feito com uma voz baixinha e chorosa._

_- __Por você eu faria qualquer coisa, Sango__ –disse ela retribuindo o abraço, faria qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que ama, e Sango era, com toda certeza era uma das pessoal que Kagome mais amava._

- Tem certeza, Sango-chan? –perguntou ela, sem deixar o sorriso doce sair de seus lábios.

- Bem, sim... –disse ela, Kgome pode identificar o tom sonhador da voz da amiga. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, a foz de Kohaku fez-se ouvir ao funda da conversa- Ok, ok... calma apressadinho! -disse Sango para o irmão, antes de falar com Kagome- O kohaku ta dizendo que ta com saudades, Ka-chan, e é pra você ir pro aniversario dele.

- Diga a ele que eu vou sim e que também estou com saudades –respondeu ela logo após soltar uma longa gargalhada. O barulho na direção da porta da sala fez Kagome desviar o olhar e deslumbrar o belo youkai que perturbava suas noites de sono- Sango, tenho que ir agora... Ate a festa, beijinhos –e desligou, se levantando e caminhando o mais depressa que pode para a saída da sala.

Mas antes que essa pudesse passar pela porta, uma mão forte a segurou pelo ante-braço. Sesshoumaru a fitou com intensidade, seus olhos âmbares pariam ouro derretido frente a Kagome, que apenas entreabriu os lábios em surpresa ao gesto do mais velho.

- Que festa é essa, Kagome? –perguntou ele, sério. Desde quando Sesshoumaru era tão ciumento?

- Lhe interessa? –perguntou ela, puxando seu braço com força e colocando as mãos na cintura, em um gesto de puro desafio, que fez o jovem youkai sentir um desejo surpreendente de beijá-la naquele momento.

- Interessa sim, irmãzinha, tenho de cuidar de você, se é que se lembra disso... –disse ele, tomando um tom mais irônico em sua voz rouca.

- Ok, você ganhou, eu vou pra festa de aniversario do Kohaku –disse ela, cruzando os braços e bufando. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam como duas chamar frente a Sesshoumaru, que apenas queria tomá-la em seus braços e provar mais uma vez do gosto de seus lábios, que a tempos permanecia em sua boca.

Com certa dificuldade lembrou-se de um garoto humano, de cabelos castanhos e sorriso sapeca, que um dia visitou a mansão Taisho com outra humana, a qual ele lembrou-se se chamar Sango, amiga de Kagome. Sesshoumaru lembrou-se também, da vez em que ouviu o garoto dizer que amava Kagome... Então ele havia convidado sua irmãzinha pra uma festa?

- Ótimo, vou com você –disse ele, um sorriso torto se formou em seus lábios tentadores. Antes de Kagome se opuser ao que ele disse, Sesshoumaru deu um beijo estalado na bochecha da morena e saiu da sala, deixando uma Kagome atônica e extremamente corada para trás.

- "_É guerra que você quer, Sesshoumaru?! É guerra que terá "_ -pensou Kagome decidida, adentrando em seu quarto e abrindo bruscamente a porta do seu guarda roupa, deslumbrando diversas pescas de roupa. Com um sorriso maroto ela puxou um vestido preto, justo e curto. Ele queria vigiar todos os seus paços? Ótimo, iria dar motivos para ele vigiar.

Aquela festa prometia... E como prometia!

-

-

-

**N/A¹: ****AVISO IMPORTANTE:** _Pessoal, peço desculpas pela demora, mas é que meu PC tinha quebrado e tudo da fic estava nele, e também por que estava sem net ç_ç, mas prometo que o próximo não vai demorar tanto, certo? Não me matem \ToT/_

_Ah, bem, dessa vez minha amada bela, __**Pérola**__, não deixou Nota por que ela não betou a fic, por que, bem... Eu já tava bem atrasada e não queria fazer vocês esperarem mais... Por isso o capitulo esta repleto de erros ortográficos, peço milhões de desculpas, sério..._

_**Então, por favor, não culpem a Perola-chan pelos erros, a culpa é minha, desculpem... ç_ç**_

_**E Pérola-chan, desculpa também, mas é que não deu pra esperar, mesmo, o próximo você beta, linda, DESCULPA!!!! ToT**_

**N/A²:** Olá pessoal do meu S2?!

Como vocês estão, hem?

Espero que de bom humor, por que assim não me matam pela demora... ç_ç

Ok, agora falando do capitulo...

Caramba... Finalmente o primeiro beijo deles aconteceu, né?! Muahahahaha, sim, eu sou mal, não teve nada mais do que o beijo!!! Mas calma, não peguem as pedras nem as tochas ainda... No próximo capitulo aconteceram varias _coisas_... :Bb

Êêhhh gente, a Sango apareceu!!! Quem será o amor dá vida dela hem? (o pergunta obvia senhor Deus x_x) Sim, Essa fic tem uma mesclazinha de KohakuxRin, espero que não se importem... Mas mesmo assim, vou logo me apressando e pedindo desculpas a aqueles que não gostam do casal!!! D:

Meus amores, eu to tão feliz, vocês me **enviaram reviews**!!! –chorando rios de lágrimas- Vocês não podem imagina o quanto isso é **importante** pra mim, e pra qualquer escritor!!! **Muito obrigada** mesmo, gente, **amo vocês**, sério ;Db

Meus lindos, quem me quiser add no MSN o e-mail é esse: **licemilly (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com**

Respostas as reviews anônimas:

**Paty Saori:**

Linda, como esta?!

Wow, gostou mesmo? Que maravilha!

Mas infelizmente seu MSN não apareceu na review... Queria tanto Tc com você, fofa... ç_ç

Que nada linda, eu

Hsuahsuahsuas, imagina, eu não ficaria brava com você por causa disso!!! xD e oh, eu também gosto de RinxSesshy... Apesar de que na minha cabeçinha o Sesshy pertence a Ka-chan xD

Mas é claro que eu posso ajudá-la com isso, sinto-me honrada ate!!! Hehehe.. eu num sou boa no inglês, mas da pra enrolar, né?... x_x Mas não se preocupa, vou fazer o possível pra te ajudar com qualquer coisa que precisar, certo?

Aiiiiinnn não acredito, aqui é o maior calor!!! Não agüento mais, sério... x_x

Neve? isso é injusto, eu quero neve, eu quero o Japão!!!! Por que não nasci japonesa?! Ô vida cruel... ç_ç Mas ai onde você mora deve er muito lindo também, já vi as fotos no Orkut!! A, e por falar em Orkut, você já viu meu recado lá?... n.n'

Pode deixar, qualquer duvida sobre premonições eu pergunto pra você!!! ^^ Arre... Não posso dizer o mesmo, nunca tive essas experiências e pra falar a verdade nem quero ter, deixo o futuro para Deus, apenas... x_x

Ehhh.. me Add no MSN? **licemilly (arroba) hotmail (ponto) com**

Wow, tó super feliz aqui, adoro suas review!!! Mas e claro que um dia escreveremos juntas, seria uma honra pra mim!!! Hm... Eu moro no Nordeste do Brasil, bem longe de tudo... Quase fim de mundo xD

Você nunca veio ao Brasil?! o.o' Nossa então vou logo avisando: Aqui é queeeeente comparado ao Japão, pelo menos foi o que me disseram, pois pra mim pro Japão só milagre de Deus!!! xD Mas você vai gostar, aqui é bem legal... ^^

E, bem, eu já te adicionei no Orkut, ok? ^^

Ah fofa... Muito obrigada pela review, adorei, sério!!!!

Beijinhos, e... O que achou desse capitulo? Não esqueça de me manda review! ;D

_Ps: Desculpe pela demora e pelos erros ortográficos da fic, ela não pode ser betade pela Pérola-chan ç_ç _

**Karine:**

Karine, como está?! Espero que bem ^^

Viva, viva.. você achou ótima mesmo?! Que maravilha –pulando pelo quarto-

Vou continuar sim, pode deixar... Mas fala ai, linda, o que achou desse capitulo?! Ele se beijaram!!!!! ÊÊÊÊ!!!! °3°/

Beijinhos fofa, e muito obrigada pela review, não sabe como me deixou feliz com ela ;Db

_Ps: Desculpe pela demora e pelos erros ortográficos da fic, ela não pode ser betade pela Pérola-chan ç_ç _

**Miss Kinney:**

Oie –faz reverencia- Como está, querida?!

Caramba, fiquei louca de tão feliz quando le sua review, você acha mesmo isso da fic? –chorando de emoção- cara, to tão feliz em saber disso... Meu coraçãozinho de 15 anos esta quase pulando pela minha boca, sério ç_ç

Muahahah, mal posso esperar pra escrever o hentai, apesar de não saber muito sobre a coisa... Por que, bem... Experiência ser zero nisso, só sei o que leio e olhe lá, mas ô, prometo fazer o máximo de mim, juro!!!! xD

Demorei muito com esse capitulo? Se sim, sorry... Mas é que to meio enrolada com umas coisas aqui e num deu pra escrever mais rápido... Desculpa mesmo! n.n'

Por falar em capitulo, o que achou desse?! Poxa, finalmente eles se beijaram... só num foi um beijão, né? Mas no próximo capitulo terão varias surpresas!!! xD

Beijinhos linda, e muito obrigada pela review, serio.. adorei de verdade, to emocionada ate agora!!!! 8D

Ate o próximo capitulo ;Db

_Ps: Desculpe pela demora e pelos erros ortográficos da fic, ela não pode ser betade pela Pérola-chan ç_ç _

**Kanna:**

OMG!!!! UMA DAS MINHAS!!! –agarra ela- Ebaaaa!!! Outra que adora incesto e KagxSessy!!! –emocionada- agora só falta você amar Hentai, ai pronto, nós somos iguais!!! xD

Sim sim sim, ela é incesto, ate mais que essa aqui por que o Inu e a Ka-chan são meio-irmãos... wow, vai lá da uma olhada sim, vai sim, vai sim!!!! °3°

Sou louca, alucinada por incesto, mas infelizmente ainda não vi esse anime -desmaia- ç_ç

Mas pode deixar, eu vou procurar ele pra baixar e ver assim que puder –pulando pelo quarto-

Hsuahsuhaus... mas então, gostou desse capitulo?! Ele se beijaram, flor, o que me diz?! Não foi lá muita coisa, mas juro como no próximo as coisas esquentaram... e muito! xD

Beijinhos linda e muito obrigada pela review!!!

Ps: me add no MSN, se tiver? Por favor!!!! °O°

Aqui vai o e-mail: licemilly (arroga) hotmail (ponto) com

Lá agente pode falar mais uma com a outra!!!! –ainda pulando de felicidade por ter achado outra pessoa fascinado por **incesto** e **Sesshoumaru/Kagome**- **°-°**

_Ps²: Desculpe pela demora e pelos erros ortográficos da fic, ela não pode ser betade pela Pérola-chan ç_ç _

**Jéssica Lann**

Olá?!!!!

Poxa, to ate chorando aqui, você gostou mesmo da fic? ç_ç

-emocionada, OMG, achou ela perfeita? ToT

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também, hem?

Eles se beijaram!!!! *O*

Linda, muito obrigada pela review, ela é super-hiper-mega importante pra mim, viu?

Beijinhos e ate o próximo capitulo ;*

_Ps: Desculpe pela demora e pelos erros ortográficos da fic, ela não pode ser betade pela Pérola-chan ç_ç _

-

-

-

_**Ps:**__**pessoal, eu não sou de pedir ou exigir review, mas poxa... Tem tanta gente lendo ou com essa fic nos favoritos, nos alertas e tudo mais, mas não manda review... Eu sinto como se não estivesse agradando vocês e por isso não recebo reviews. Mas, bem... A vida é assim e eu estou super feliz com as reviews que venho recebendo ate hoje!!!! °-°/**_

_**Então, brigadão a vocês que lêem Irmãzinha, mas não mandam review, vocês são importante pra mim também, sim?! ._.**_

-

_Kissus... E ate o próximo capitulo!!! d(:_


	5. Sedução Em Plena Pista De Dança

**-**

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo cinco – Sedução Em Plena Pista De Dança**

**-O-**

O carro negro parou em frente de um salão de festas de onde uma música agitada e alta já podia ser ouvida. Quando a porta do veiculo foi aberta e um belo youkai de longos cabelos prateados, vestindo uma calça jeans escura apertada, que deixava bem amostra suas pernas longas e bem torneadas, camisa social branca, que tinha os primeiros botões desabotoados, e um ar imponente surgiu, diversas mulheres que ali estavam soltaram suspiros. Sesshoumaru estava realmente belo naquele dia.

O Taisho caminhou ate o outro lado do carro e abriu a porta, dando passagem a Kagome que usava um esplêndido vestido preto, o qual deixava mais que evidente suas curvas desejosas e bem distribuídas e o seu tom de pele que se assemelhava a leite de tão branco. O vestido mal chegava aos seus joelhos, tinha a saia rodada e um decote comportado, contudo este não diminuía a exuberância de seus seios volumosos.

- Eu disse que esse vestido era curto demais – ponderou calmamente Sesshoumaru quando adentraram no local e diversos olhares masculinos, em sua maioria sedentos, desviaram-se na direção de Kagome. O belo youkai tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça, a fim de se controlar para não avançar no próximo coitado que falasse algo da sua _irmãzinha_.

- Não importa o que você disse, estou muito bem com esse vestido. – Alegou Kagome, aparentemente tão calma quanto Sesshoumaru. Contudo, quem a conhecesse bem notaria o tom rubro de suas bochechas e distinguiria que essa estava incomodada com os olharas que lhe eram lançados.

Mirou o homem ao seu lado, imponente como sempre, com seus ombros largos, seu cabelo longo, prateado e esvoaçante... Sesshoumaru era o exemplo perfeito do pecado. Respirou fundo e estufou o peito, ele queria guerra então guerra teria... Mas quem sairia perdendo e ganhando naquela batalha?

Ignorando a própria pergunta avistou uma silueta conhecia a poucos metros de onde estava. Era Sango, que estava usando uma saia curta jeans e uma blusa regata branca, o que a deixava ainda mais bela. Sango era a mulher mais bonita e delicada que já vira até o presente momento, sempre tão feminina e exuberante, que fazia as mulheres a sua volta sentirem inveja dela.

- Sango – chamou ela num tom alto, quando chegou mais perto. A música agitada que o DJ havia colocado já levava os casais ao delírio na pista de dança, onde jovens dançavam com seus corpos colados.

- Ka-chan! – Disse a outra, enquanto corria em direção à amiga, abraçando-a forte - você esta linda, amiga!

- Obrigada, Sango-chan, você esta como sempre: perfeita – respondeu sorrindo para a morena, que tinha os cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo simples, mas que nem por isso a deixava menos bela do que já era.

- Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama – disse uma voz masculina atrás de Sango, fazendo o olhar de Kagome pousar em um jovem de cabelos castanho, olhos castanhos claro e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Kohaku Havia crescido... E como havia crescido!

- Kohaku! – exclamou Kagome, pulando nos braços abertos do mais novo. O menino era um ou dois anos mais novo que a garota, mas isso nunca importou muito para ambos, que sempre se consideraram como melhores amigos. - Menino, como você ta grande!

- Você esta bem maior, Ka-chan – murmurou ele a abraçando com força. Há quanto tempo não se viam? Anos?!

- Feliz aniversario, Kohaku – disse Sesshoumaru, que arqueou uma sobrancelha diante daquela visão. Desde quando aqueles dois eram tão ligados? Tão... Íntimos?

- É, feliz aniversario pentelho – disse Kagome se separando dele, seus olhos azulados estavam marejados e o moreno sorriu malicioso e limpou uma lágrima teimosa que correu pelo rosto da bela humana.

- Obrigado – disse ele, logo olhando para o youkai, que tinha um olhar tão frio quanto gelo.

- Bem, vamos começar ou não essa festa? – perguntou Sango, puxando Kagome pela mão- Vamos até o bar rapazes – disse ela - Quero mostrar alguém a Ka-chan – completou lançando um olhar significativo a morena, que sorriu.

Quando chegaram ao bar, uma jovem de curtos cabelos castanhos, com olhos cor de mel e um rosto que poderia ser comparado ao de um anjo, ergueu-se, sorrindo pra o grupo que se aproximava. Ao seu lado dois homens extremamente bonitos imitaram o gesto da garota. Um tinha o cabelo mediano, marrom e um sorriso malicioso nos lábios cheios. Kagome o reconheceu de imediato, era o mesmo da visão que teve há muitos anos. O outro era mais alto, quase a mesma altura de Sesshoumaru, com aproximadamente a mesma idade que o youkai , esse tinha longos e ondulados cabelos negros, olhos vermelho, pele pálida e um ar sedutor e dominador, que fez Kagome ficar apreensiva.

- Ka-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama, esses são Rin, namorada do Kohaku – Sango começou as apresentações e, quando a palavra namorada saiu dos lábios dela, Sesshoumaru mal pode conter seu alivio - Miroku... Hm... Meu namorado – disse corada - E por ultimo, mas não menos importante, Naraku, amigo da família.

- É um prazer – disse Kagome, apertando a mãos dos três, gesto que foi imitado pelo youkai de longos cabelos prateados.

- Oh, jovem dama, o prazer é todo meu – murmurou sedutoramente o moreno, sorrindo para Kagome, que corou com o gesto do mais velho. Sesshoumaru quase pulou no pescoço dele, por conta da ousadia, mas resolveu que naquele dia não iria matar ninguém... Ou pelo menos não naquele exato segundo.

- Vamos nos sentar e beber alguma coisa, afinal precisamos por a conversa em dia, né Ka-chan? - Perguntou Sango, indo se sentar no bar. Kagome assentiu e sentou-se ao seu lado. As ondas que correram pelo seu corpo quando o olhar sedutor de Naraku foi lançado sobre ela não era os mesmos que os de Sesshoumaru, mas de algum modo também a afetaram, não tanto quanto as do youkai, mas sim... Mexeram com ela. Talvez assim fosse melhor, por que pelo menos conseguiria tirar da sua mente aquele bendito Taisho!

**-O-**

Uma hora já havia se passado, a música cada vez mais alta e agitada, pessoas mais descontroladas e os dois casais de namorados já haviam se encaminhado para a pista de dança. Sesshoumaru estava em seu sétimo copo de whisky, enquanto Kagome nem contava mais a quantidade de matinês que tomara, ambos já estavam meio que desnorteados e alegrinhos, principalmente Kagome. Naraku ainda estava muito lúcido, apenas conversando e lançando indiretas na direção de Kagome que apenas sorria e mostrava-se cada vez mais interessada na conversa do moreno.

_**- - -**_

_**Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music**_

_Por favor, não pare a música  
Por favor, não pare a música  
Por favor, não pare a música  
Por favor, não pare a música_

_**- - -**_

- Ai, eu amo essa música! – exclamou Kagome, erguendo-se de sua cadeira. Seus longos cabelos negros já estavam soltos do coque que havia feito no inicio da festa e emolduravam seu rosto delicado e levemente corado pela quantidade de bebida que já havia tomado. - Eu quero dançar!

Caminhou em direção a pista de dança, rebolando conforme a música tocava. Pessoas batiam contra seu corpo, casais se agarravam ali por perto e o cheiro de cigarros podia ser sentido por todo o local. Sesshoumaru olhou para a morena, que dançava belamente na pista de dança, seu corpo curvilíneo emoldurado pelo tecido leve do vestido era uma arma utilizada propriamente para a sedução... A qual ele estava caindo direitinho.

Lançou um olhar interrogativo para o homem sentado ao seu lado, que também fitava a bela humana dançar, e constatou o sorriso malicioso que esse tinha nos lábios. Se não fosse agora proteger o que era seu, tinha certeza que o moreno ao seu lado o faria, por isso tomou o resto da bebida e levantou-se também indo na direção da pista de dança, onde Kagome já começava a dançar com um ruivo qualquer que por ali estava.

_**- - -**_

_**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)**_

_Está ficando tarde  
Estou indo para o meu lugar preferido  
Tenho que mexer meu corpo, afastar o estresse  
Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você olhou pra mim  
Possível pretendente... É_

- - -

Quando o belo ruivo de olhos verdes, que dançava junto ao seu corpo, saiu de seu campo de vista, Kagome murmurou um palavrão antes de olhar para cima e encontrar dois reluzentes olhos âmbares que a fitavam de um modo completamente diferente.

Não ligou para aquilo, estava mais interessada em dançar ao som daquela musica tão envolvente. Adorava aquele toque, era incrível! Virou-se e encostou o corpo junto ao de Sesshoumaru, rebolando contra esse. Fechou os olhos com força e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sentir aquele corpo másculo tão próximo ao seu era tentador.

Quando se virou novamente para fitar o youkai a sua frente, Kagome deslumbrou o olhar mais desejoso e provocante que um dia já foi capaz de ver. Sesshoumaru a envolveu pela cintura e começo a se movimentar contra ela, seguindo a dança em perfeita harmonia.

_**- - -**_

_**Who knew,  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby, I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't...**_

_Quem diria que você estaria aqui me olhando desse jeito?  
Você está fazendo ficar impossível permanecer aqui  
Baby, eu devo dizer que sua aura é incrível  
Se você não tem que ir, não vá!_

_**- - -**_

Sorrindo marota, Kagome jogou seus braços envoltos nos ombros de Sesshoumaru, o puxando para perto. Seus seios fartos prensavam contra o peitoral malhado do youkai que, com um sorriso torto, apertou-a mais junto ao seu corpo, sentindo toda a extensão do corpo feminino se encaixando perfeitamente ao seu.

- Então, irmãozinho, veio dançar? – Perguntou, a voz meio embargada.

- Isso mesmo – respondeu o youkai.

Kagome tinha os olhos fechados, enquanto seus lábios cheios mantinham-se entreabertos. Sua mente estava nublada e uma felicidade enorme surgia em seu interior, só o que queria era dançar, dançar e dançar!

Sesshoumaru afundou seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Kagome, apenas sentindo o aroma do perfume misturado com a essência natural daquela humana. O que estava fazendo? Eles estavam dançando tão colados, no meio de diversas pessoas estranha ao som de uma música que não os permitia ficar parados.

_**- - -**_

_**Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face**_

_Você sabe o que você começou?  
Eu só vim aqui para festejar  
Mas agora nós estamos agitando na pista de dança  
Agindo indecentemente  
Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura  
Só deixe a música tocar  
Estamos de mãos dadas  
Corpos colados  
E agora cara-a-cara_

_- - -_

Suas mãos deliberadamente escorreram para as coxas firmes da morena, que suspirou em seu ouvido. Aquele som era inebriante, ouvir Kagome suspirar ou gemer era algo provocante e enlouquecedor... A ouvir murmurar a letra daquela musica estrangeira em seu ouvido o estava deixando cada vez mais louco, excitado e necessitado.

Nem se lembrava mais das pessoas a sua volta. Só o que lhe exportava era o fato de ter Kagome tão perto de si, com o corpo delgado colado ao seu, dançando e rebolando com ele, para ele... Aquilo era um jogo de sedução e, como todo jogo, dois poderiam participar.

_**- - -**_

_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

_Quero te levar embora  
Vamos escapar na música,  
DJ, deixe tocar  
Eu não posso recusar  
Do jeito que você faz isso  
Continue agitando,  
Por favor, não pare a ...  
Por favor, não pare a música_

- - -

Suas mãos grandes percorriam o corpo de Kagome em um gesto delicado, repleto de sentimento. Escorreu uma de suas mãos por dentro do vestido, tocando na pele pálida da cocha da humana, que gemeu em resposta a caricia ousada.

Sorrindo torto Sesshoumaru colocou a outra mão nas costas de Kagome, puxando-a em direção ao seu rosto, que já estava em seu pescoço, beijando e sugando a pele exposta.

- Estamos na pista de dança, Sesshoumaru – murmurou ela entre um suspiro e outro, mas de fato nem se importava com os olhares das outras pessoas.

_**- - -**_

_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

_Quero te levar embora  
Vamos escapar na música,  
DJ, deixe tocar  
Eu não posso recusar  
Do jeito que você faz isso  
Continue agitando,  
Por favor, não pare a ...  
Por favor, não pare a ...  
Por favor, não pare a música_

_- - -_

Quando Kagome se separou bruscamente dele, Sesshoumaru ficou atônico. Por que ela havia saído do seu abraço?! Kagome, alheia aos pensamentos do youkai, ergueu os braços e continuou com a sua dança particular, rebolando e fazendo seus braços balançarem em gestos ousados e provocantes, fazendo Sesshoumaru sorrir torto e colar seu corpo às costas de Kagome, que jogou sua cabeça para trás e a encostou no ombro do youkai.

_**- - -**_

_**Baby, are you ready? **__**Cause it's getting close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode  
What goes on between us no one have to know  
This is a private show (oh)**_

_Baby, você está pronto? Porque está se aproximando  
Você não sente a paixão prestes a explodir?  
O que acontece entre nós ninguém precisa saber  
Esse é um show particular, oh!_

- - -

Quando deu por si já estavam com os lábios colados em um beijo apaixonado e necessitado, no meio daquela pista de dança amontoada de gente. Ainda dançavam belamente, conforme a música agitada, envolvidos pelo cheiro de fumo que existia naquele ar.

As pessoas dançavam ao redor deles, como se nem ligassem para o que estava acontecendo. Como se aquelas duas pessoas que há anos se tratavam como irmãos e nesse momento estavam se agarrando em plena pista de dança não fossem mais do que um simples casal apaixonado que apenas demonstrava seu amor em público.

_**- - -**_

_**Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face**_

_Você tem noção do que você começou?  
Eu só vim aqui pra festejar  
Mas agora estamos agitando na pista de dança  
Agindo indecentemente  
Suas mãos em volta da minha cintura  
Apenas deixe a música tocar  
Nós estamos de mãos dadas  
Corpos colados  
E agora cara-a-cara_

_**-**_

_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rocking to it  
Please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

_Vamos escapar na música  
DJ, deixe tocar  
Eu não posso recusar  
Do jeito que você faz isso  
Continue agitando,  
Por favor, não pare a...  
Por favor, não pare a música_

- - -

Quando se separaram a gargalhada de Kagome fez-se ouvir, enquanto essa sorria bobamente na direção de Sesshoumaru. Seus olhos azulados reluziam em luxúria, enquanto essa mordia forte o lábio inferior.

- Pare de me provocar, Kagome – pediu Sesshoumaru, num tom baixo, enquanto a morena colava mais seus corpos e movimentava-se contra ele.

- - -

_**Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa**_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
__**  
**__**-**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_Por favor, não pare a música  
__**  
**__**-**_

_**Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa**_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa_

- - -

Sesshoumaru, não conseguindo resistir à visão provocante daquela jovem humana, puxou-a novamente para um beijo mais selvagem e apaixonado do que o anterior. Suas mãos másculas vagavam pelo corpo delgado de Kagome, fazendo-a suspirar enquanto dançavam a música agitada.

- - -

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_Por favor, não pare a música_

_**-**_

_**  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa  
Mama say mama sa ma-makossa**_

_Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo sa  
Ma ma se, ma ma sa ma ma coo-as__****_

_**-**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_Por favor, não pare a música_

_-_

_(__Please don't stop the music__ – __Rihanna__)_

- - -

Em menos de um minuto Sesshoumaru conseguiu arrastar Kagome com ele até a rua, ainda abraçados. Kagome gargalhava ao seu lado e sua excitação estava cada vez mais evidente na calça apertada que usava. Com certa dificuldade chegou ao seu carro, mas como estava levemente tonto e lembrou-se que havia bebido demais aquela noite, resolveu deixar o carro ali mesmo e pegar um táxi.

Quando chegaram a casa, Sesshoumaru tinha a camisa quase totalmente fora de seu corpo e Kagome estava completamente descabelada. Ao descer do automóvel tirou uma nota de cem do bolso da calça e jogou pela janela do carro, antes de tomar Kagome nos braços e a beijar longamente, sem nem prestar atenção ao pedido de agradecimento do velho motorista.

Ao chegar à porta tentou abrir esta com apenas uma mão, enquanto Kagome beijava seu pescoço, o que lhe causava ondas de excitação pelo corpo. Maldição, por que aquela porta não abria?! Quando por fim conseguiu abrir a porta, Sesshoumaru adentrou no cômodo, logo subindo as escadas e indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Kagome ainda ria baixinho em seus ouvidos quando a colocou sobre sua cama. Sorrindo torto beijou-a mais uma vez. Erguendo-se pelos cotovelos, Sesshoumaru deslumbrou a imagem da jovem humana que tinha seus lábios vermelhos entreabertos e inchados além dos longos cabelos desalinhados pelos travesseiros brancos daquela cama.

Seus seios subiam e desciam em um ritmo acelerado, sua respiração pesada, que possuía um leve aroma de matinê, batia contra sua pele exposta. Apressadamente livrou-se da sua própria camisa e voltou a beijar aquela a quem há anos desejava ter entre seus braços.

Kagome enlaçou seu pescoço com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra vagava cegamente pelo seu abdômen malhado, delineando cada músculo rijo com a ponta dos dedos longos. Sesshoumaru deslizou suas mãos sobre o corpo delicado da humana ate a barra do vestido, logo livrando seu corpo daquela peça tão incomoda.

- Sesshoumaru – murmurou ela em seu ouvido o fazendo parar de beijar seu colo e fitar-lhe os olhos azuis, que nesse momento estavam escuros pela luxúria.

Sesshoumaru tinha seus lábios delineados entreabertos, os fios prateados de seus cabelos caiam sobre seu rosto e seus olhos âmbares brilhavam como duas moedas de ouro a frente de Kagome. Esta tinha sua mente nublada a imaginar que nunca veria uma cena tão linda quanto os olhos do youkai naquele momento: tão selvagens, necessitados, amorosos, carentes, exigentes.

O belo homem beijou-a levemente nos lábios e tratou de fazer um caminho de fogo pela sua pele, dos lábios ate a barriga lisa e macia. Suas mãos grandes e másculas mantinham-se nas coxas grossas e bem torneadas de Kagome, apertando-as com certa força. A morena tinha seus olhos azulados fechados e, de seus lábios tentadores, suspiros e gemidos de prazer eram proferidos.

- Você é tão linda – murmurou o Taisho voltando a beijar-lhe nos lábios antes de levantar-se da cama e livrar-se de parte da tão incomoda roupa. Sentando-se na beirada do leito, tirou os sapatos e logo em seguida retirou as calças, revelando a cueca boxer cinza-escura com detalhes em vermelho sangue.

A luz da lua cheia que adentrava pela janela tornou a imagem de Sesshoumaru ainda mais sedutora e bela diante dos olhos nublados de Kagome, que já estava sentada sobre a colcha vinho daquela cama.

Sesshoumaru virou-se e a fitou com intensidade. Inclinando-se sobre ela, beijou-lhe longamente, antes de se ajoelhar a sua frente e tratar de tirar os saltos de seus pés delicados. Enquanto deslizava os calçados pelos pés de Kagome, Sesshoumaru depositava beijos e mais beijos na pele pálida daquele local fazendo a jovem humana suspirar.

Quando por fim terminou de tirar o calçado de Kagome, Sesshoumaru a pegou nos braços e a colocou no centro da cama, encaixando-se entre suas pernas com uma perfeição surpreendente, o youkai começou a beijá-la mais uma vez.

- Sesshoumaru – sua voz estava embargada e trêmula, por conta da bebida, mas nem por isso o youkai parou de lhe acariciar o corpo com seus lábios experientes. Sua cabeça dava rodopios e pontadas de dor já o afetavam, porém de nada aquilo lhe importava.

Kagome estava cansada e mesmo com aquele ser tão surpreendente lhe causando arrepios pelo corpo o que queria, por mais incrível que pareça, era dormir. Não entendia o porquê de estar tão cansada se há alguns minutos estava tão alegre e enérgica!

Sesshoumaru continuou a beijar-lhe no pescoço e quando a respiração da morena se tornou mais lenta esse, arqueando uma sobrancelha, a fitou com um ar divertido. Sua pequena Kagome havia adormecido.

Sorriu torto divertindo-se com o momento, mas por dentro meio desapontado. Deitando-se ao lado da morena, que já dormia profundamente, com gestos lentos e preguiçosos os cobriu com a manta vinho que havia caído no chão. Ainda sorrindo, pôs-se a deslizar seus dedos pelos fios negros do cabelo de Kagome, que se aninhou mais ao seu corpo quente.

O youkai naquele instante imaginava como uma pessoa poderia dormir numa hora daquelas e, como se sua mente antes nublada se tornasse negra, tudo ao seu redor escureceu e aos poucos esse também adentrou no mundo dos sonhos, onde uma bela morena usando apenas um conjunto de lingeries negros já o esperava.

-

-

-

**N/B:** Oie. Sentiram saudades minhas? Bem, estou de volta ^^

Este cap foi torturante. Imagina se eu consegui me concentrar em gramática e ortografia com a imagem do Sesshy-kun só te cueca na mente *¬*

Óbvio que não. Tive de ler umas cinqüenta vezes para fazer meu trabalho. O que devo dizer não foi nenhum sacrifício *¬*

Só a Kagome mesmo para conseguir dormir XD

To imaginando a cara do motorista do táxi XD

Kagome e Sesshy na maior agarração no banco de trás XD

Que show pro homem XD

E ainda uma bela gorjeta XD

Ele deve ta querendo levar eles para várias voltas XD

O Sesshy foi um bom garoto. Nada de dirigir bêbado. E vocês devem seguir o exemplo dele.

E... Acho que é só ^^

Próximo cap vai começar cheio de emoções /o/ Eu acho... XD

Beijos people

**N/A:** _Não me matem, por favor_!!!!!!

Gente, eu sei que vocês devem esta querendo me _estrangular viva_ por ter parado tudo agora... Mas, calma, sério, foi **preciso** eu fazer tal atrocidade da natureza!!!

Por que, bem, não é nada normal alguém _dormir_ numa hora dessas... Principalmente com o Sesshy, gente, por Deus só minha mente mesmo pra criar uma tortura dessas... xD

Pequeno Aviso: **NADA DE BEBER E DIRIGIR**!!!!! É pessoal, viram como o Sesshy, mesmo do _jeito_ que tava..., resolveu ir de taxi pra casa ao invés de dirigir o próprio caro?! Vocês devem fazer isso também, hem? **Nunca se esqueçam disso**, quero todos os meus leitores vivinhos da silva e sem ferimentos graves causados por acidentes automobilísticos envolvendo álcool... n.n'

**Ps**: _Sesshy de cueca boxe cinza-escura com detalhes em vermelho sangue deve ser a coisa mais magnífica do mundo –babando- °-¬°_

-

_Ps: desculpem, mas não vai dar para responder as reviews hoje... gomen ne!!! ):_

_-_

_Kissus Ja Ne ;)b_


	6. Se Arrependimento Matasse

**-**

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo seis – Se Arrependimento Matasse...**

**-O-**

Já estava amanhecendo e, como sempre, Sesshoumaru começava a despertar. Os fracos raios solares que adentravam o quarto tocaram em seu rosto e, quando por fim abriu os olhos, uma irritante dor de cabeça começou a martelar sua mente.

Com o rosto másculo contorcido em uma careta de dor, o youkai ergueu uma das mãos e tocou sua testa, como se aquilo fosse ajudar a melhoras a sua maldita dor de cabeça. Pelos céus, havia bebido de mais na noite anterior!

Nem se lembrava direito o que havia feito. Poderia estar na cama de uma desconhecida ou na cama _com uma_ desconhecida. Tentou erguer-se, mas algo, ou como ele achava mais provável, alguém estava praticamente deitado sobre ele.

Olhou para o próprio peitoral e, ao notar um emaranhado de fios negros completamente desalinhados, sorriu. Pelo menos sabia ter se divertido na noite passada, pois tinha uma companhia com curvas bem distribuídas, que podiam ser notadas pela proximidade de seus corpos.

Respirou fundo, o que fez sua dor de cabeça piorar consideravelmente por dois motivos: o cheiro de orvalho noturno invadiu suas narinas, fazendo-o se lembrar de Kagome e, segundo, saber que cheiro de orvalho vinha da sua acompanhante que, ele agora tinha certeza absoluta, não era nenhuma desconhecida. Gemeu quando uma pontada consideravelmente maior o fez fechar os olhos. Aquela dor de cabeça era um ótimo castigo para qualquer coisa que ele tenha feito com sua _irmãzinh_a.

- Onde eu estou?! – Perguntou uma voz amedrontada, muito conhecida pelo youkai, que prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais beber tanto no resto de sua vida. - Oh meu Deus, eu dormi com alguém?!

Quando um par de olhos azulados, já banhados por lágrimas pousaram nos seus, Sesshoumaru quis se matar pela simples possibilidade de ter feito algo com aquela tão frágil criatura, que agora o olhava numa mistura de medo, ressentimento e outra coisa que ele não pode notar de imediato.

- Se-sesshoumaru?! – Sua voz não era mais alta que um sussurro e, quando ele nada respondeu, Kagome tratou de sair da cama, levando o cobertor consigo, a fim de cobrir seu corpo parcialmente desnudo - Como... Como você pode?

- Kagome, eu juro, não fiz nada, nem me lembro de nada! – Tentou se defender, mas lágrimas já corriam pelo rosto de Kagome e pequenos soluços escapavam de seus lábios. - Kagome, por favor... – Pediu ele esticando a mão na direção dela.

- Não! – Gritou se afastando da mão do youkai- Não... Não me toque... – murmurou abaixando o rosto, num tom tão baixo que ele mal pode ouvir - Nunca, nunca... –continuou a murmurar com a voz chorosa, sem conter os soluços sôfregos que começavam a machucar ainda mais o belo Taisho - NUNCA MAIS ME TOQUE! – Gritou antes de correr pela porta daquele quarto, deixando o cheiro de sal e orvalho por todo o cômodo.

_Era tarde da noite e havia acabado de chegar em casa quando viu uma certa garota de 14 anos correndo na sua direção. Essa usava uma calça de pijama quadriculada em vários tons de cinza e uma blusa regata preta, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo e um sorriso enorme iluminava suas feições. De imediato Sesshoumaru largou a pasta que carregava e abriu os braços, a fim de receber o abraço apertado que aquela humana lhe daria._

_- Que bom que voltou, já estava morrendo de saudades!__ – Disse Kagome ainda pendurada no pescoço do youkai, com as pernas envoltas na sua cintura, o prendendo num abraço forte e aconchegante. - __Pensei que iria ficar em Roma o resto da vida!_

_- __Não exagere, pequena, eu só passei quatro dias fora __- Corrigiu ele, caminhando em direção ao sofá com a garota ainda nos seus braços. Adorava chegar em casa e encontrar a humana pronta para lhe receber com um abraço forte e um sorriso de 'bem vindo de volta'. - __E o que a mocinha esta fazendo fora da cama a essa hora, hein? __– Perguntou num tom reprovador, como se falasse com uma menina de quatro ou cinco anos._

_- __Ei, eu não sou uma criança para você falar comigo assim __– retrucou ela, se separando dele e se ajeitando em seu colo - __Sesshoumaru, me promete uma coisa?__ – Perguntou afundando o rosto no peitoral definido do youkai, que apoiou seu rosto na cabeça da mais nova._

_- __Depende__ – respondeu, passando a mão pelas costas da menina. Quando sentiu a garota estremecer com seu toque, tratou de parar. Ela deveria esta com frio._

_- __Vamos, responda sim ou não__ – pediu ela, separando-se dele para lhe fitar os olhos âmbares, que mais pareciam duas piscinas de ouro puro._

_- __Sim, mas o que eu tenho de prometer?__ – Desistiu, suspirando. Um dos defeitos de Kagome: Teimosia. Uma teimosia que o fazia nunca resistir a um pedido dela._

_- __Promete que nunca vai me magoar?__ – Perguntou num tom baixo, sem demonstrar o quanto a resposta que ele daria era importante para ela. Suas premonições raramente estavam erradas, contudo ela queria, com todas as forças, que aquela fosse uma das exceções._

_-__ Prometo__ – respondeu sem entender o que ela queria com aquilo. Mas de que importava? Provavelmente era mais uma das diversas perguntas estranhas que Kagome lhe fazia... Desde sempre aquela menina teimava em lhe perguntar coisas esquisitas, ou lhe prevenir de coisas as quais só aconteciam dias depois. Era estranhou, entretanto ele não se importava muito com aquilo._

_-__ Tomara que cumpra sua promessa __– murmurou ela baixinho, decidindo que iria esperar até saber se ele iria fazer aquilo mesmo - __Agora, Sr. Taisho, que tal me levar pra cama, não estou a fim de subir aquelas escadas, sabe?__ – Pediu, ou melhor, quase ordenou a jovem de olhos azulados._

_- Sabia que esta ficando muito preguiçosa?__ –Perguntou ele, divertindo-se com a garota. _

_- __Você também ficaria se estivesse num lugar tão quentinho quanto esse __– respondeu ela, fechando os olhos e sorrindo docemente. Os braços de Sesshoumaru eram definitivamente o local o qual Kagome achava mais seguro e quentinho do mundo. E sem dizer ou perguntar mais nada, Sesshoumaru a ajeitou em seu colo e ergueu-se do sofá, antes de caminhar na direção das escadas, com a garota já sonolenta em seus braços. _

Infelizmente ele havia quebrado aquela promessa, pois sua Kagome, nesse momento, estava demasiada magoada com tudo aquilo. Oras, quem não ficaria ao ver-se deitada junto com o homem que sempre foi seu irmão, usando apenas roupas intimas e sem saber se havia acontecido algo a mais ou não? Sesshoumaru estava completamente arrependido por conta daquilo. Por Deus, o que ele havia feito?

Abraçando os joelhos e descansando o rosto neles, o youkai cachorro deixou-se chorar. Só deixou aquelas insistentes gotículas salgadas que demonstravam fraqueza correrem pelo seu rosto no dia em que perdera seu pai. Naquele momento, porém, chorou como nunca havia chorado antes, pois acabara de perder a pessoa mais importante da sua vida e, pelo que tinha visto, ela nunca mais seria sua.

**-O-**

Completava um mês desde o dia em que Kagome e Sesshoumaru brigaram. Bem, não foi de fato uma briga, mas a jovem humana, desde aquele dia, não havia comido direito, nem falado com o youkai cachorro sobre o que havia acontecido, nem de qualquer outra coisa.

Não queria vê-lo na sua frente, não queria ouvir a voz dele, não queria nada com ele. Nunca mais! Iria tirá-lo de sua mente, por bem ou por mal. Já sabia que nada havia acontecido naquela noite e também sabia que parte de tudo aquilo era culpa dela, mas mesmo assim tinha de tirá-lo de seus pensamentos, pois o que aconteceu naquele dia poderia ter ido mais longe e agora eles nem saberiam o que fazer. Não queria perder a única pessoa que importava em sua vida... Não de novo.

- Entregue! –exclamou um belo youkai de médios cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis e de pele bronzeada, que faria qualquer mulher suspirar com a sua presença de espírito, que era prá lá de máscula e palpável.

Aquele era Kouga Ookami, um amigo da faculdade, que se oferecera para trazê-la em casa. Não gostava muito de receber carona, mas naquele dia não estava com paciência para entrar em um metro lotado, com pessoas e mais pessoas esbarrando nela.

- Obrigada por me trazer, Kouga – disse ela que, só naquele instante, havia notado que estavam frente a sua casa. - Não sei o que faria sem você. Aquele metro que mais parece um formigueiro iria me enlouquecer hoje!

- Não foi nada, Kagome –disse ele, sorrindo sedutor- Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, não é mesmo?

- Sim, novamente muito obrigada, nem sei como agradecer – disse sem jeito. Oras, mas é claro que estava envergonhada. Kouga morava do outro lado da cidade e mudara seu trajeto apenas para levá-la para casa.

- Eu sei – murmurou ele se aproximando e a puxando contra seu corpo, antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo exigente. Esse era o problema com aquele youkai lobo, ele amava Kagome, mas essa apenas o via como um bom amigo.

- Atrapalho? – Perguntou uma voz conhecida atrás de Kagome, fazendo o moreno largar a humana que já estava sem fôlego e sem forças para se livrar daquele abraço. Kouga limitou-se a dizer um simples oi ao outro youkai e acenar para Kagome, quando já saia da propriedade do mais velho. - Acho que seu namoradinho não é muito corajoso... – Comentou quando Kagome passou ao seu lado.

- Ele não é meu namorado, mas se fosse, de que isso importaria a você? – Retrucou a morena, que preferia brigar com o homem que sempre chamou de irmão a ter de manter uma conversa amigável.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Kagome? – Perguntou ele, seus olhos âmbares brilhavam de uma maneira diferente, completamente diferente. Naquelas íris âmbares havia ciúmes, muito ciúmes. Quando ela parou de andar, mas não falou nada, o youkai continuou com o mesmo tom frio de sempre - Eu nunca quis que meu pai tivesse a adotado. Desde o primeiro dia que entrou naquela casa eu odeio você, a odeio ainda mais hoje. Só a tratei bem todos esses anos, por que era o desejo do meu pai, nada mais que isso. Você arruinou minha vida! Eu a odeio, Kagome, odeio.

- Sinto... Muito – disse ela, largando seu material no chão e correndo em direção a rua. Não iria ficar num canto onde não era bem vinda, onde na verdade era odiada. Tinha orgulho, ele estava ferido e massacrado, mas ainda o tinha, e aquilo era a gota d'água para ela.

Quando ele terminou de falar tudo aquilo e viu Kagome sumindo na esquina, notou o cheiro de sal pairando no ar e se deu conta da burrada que fez. No que ele estava pensando? Por Deus, já não bastava ela não falar direito com ele e simplesmente o ignorar, agora ele a queria longe?

Quase correndo o Taisho tratou de seguir a humana, não a iria deixar sair tão facilmente de sua vida só por conta de algumas palavras que ele dissera num momento de insanidade. Sim, havia ficado com ciúmes daquele lobo fedido, pois a única pessoa que tinha o direito de beijar Kagome Higurashi era ele, exclusivamente ele. Possessivo? Com certeza.

**-O-**

Kagome estava prestes a atravessar a rua quando o chamado de Sesshoumaru ficou mais alto, indicando que ele estava próximo. Correria mais rápido se flashes não tivessem passado pela sua mente a deixando apavorada.

Neles ela havia visto a imagem de Sesshoumaru embaixo de um caminhão. Havia sangue por toda a parte, pessoas desesperadas, barulho de ambulâncias, carros de policia e de um choro sôfrego de arrependimento. Seu choro.

Rapidamente, ela virou-se no exato instante que um caminhão de carga ia ao encontro de Sesshoumaru, que nem o havia notado, pois estava mais preocupado em alcançar a humana. Kagome, ainda com lágrimas correndo por seu rosto, decidiu que não deixaria aquela premonição acontecer. Não iria deixar o seu Sesshoumaru morrer ali, atropelado por um caminhão desgovernado, não mesmo. Ele a havia ferido, mas nem por isso iria deixar o amor da sua vida morrer daquela maneira.

Correndo como nunca correu ela foi em direção ao youkai, que sem entender parou de correr e olhou para o lado. Somente nesse momento Sesshoumaru notou o caminhão que estava tão próximo dele e percebeu que não teria como desviar. Fechou os olhos e esperou o forte impacto do veiculo contra seu corpo, mas a única coisa que sentiu foi um forte empurrão.

- Kagome! – Aquela foi a última coisa que a morena ouvira antes de fechar os olhos e suspirar pesadamente, deixando escapar três palavras que fizeram o coração do youkai parar de bater por breves segundos.

- Eu... Te... Amo.

**-O-**

_- Sesshy, eu vou morrer__? – Perguntou a garota de longos cabelos negros que estava deitada em uma maca de hospital, com os olhos azulados banhado por lágrimas -__ Vou morrer como o papai morreu?_

_- Não __– Rrespondeu o youkai, que tinha por volta dos 17 anos. Claro, ela um dia morreria, mas não seria agora- __É apenas um apêndice, Kagome, não precisa ficar com tanto medo __–assegurou ele, segurando fortemente a mão da menina._

_- Mas e se eu morrer? __–Perguntou ela, após soluçar alto._

_- Não vai, eu prometo__ – disse ele, deslizando os dedos pelo sedoso cabelo daquela humana que, com o passar do tempo, havia se tornado mais do que um simples peso em sua vida. _

_Apreensivo Sesshoumaru viu o rosto delicado de Kagome tomar uma expressão de pura dor, por conta de crise de apendicite. Quando a morena começou a passar mal enquanto eles treinavam arco e flecha, ele ficou tão preocupado e sem saber o que fazer que fora Kaede quem chamara uma ambulância a fim de levar a jovem Higurashi para o hospital._

_- Sesshoumaru __– Chamou uma voz baixinha, que o youkai conhecia muito bem. - __Eu vou morrer!__ – disse Kagome -__ Eu vou morrer sem beijar um garoto, Sesshoumaru!__ – o Taisho riria se aquela situação não fosse critica. Era nisso que sua irmãzinha pensava, enquanto tinha uma crise de apendicite e pensava que ia morrer? Se nunca chegaria a beijar um garoto?_

_- Então é essa sua preocupação? Morrer sem beijar um garoto, Kagome? __–Perguntou tentando conter o sarcasmo em sua voz, não queria deixar a menina com raiva numa hora daquelas. Com uma cara de choro ela afirmou com a cabeça e Sesshoumaru simplesmente se inclinou sobre ela e a beijou delicadamente nos lábios - __Pronto, problema resolvido!_

_O belo youkai não viu o sorriso de Kagome ou ouviu o agradecimento vindo da parte dessa, pois no exato momento que ela iria fazer tal coisa a anestesia que haviam aplicado nela fez efeito e a doce Kagome acabou ficando desacordada e foi levada as pressas para o bloco cirúrgico, deixando um Sesshoumaru demasiado preocupado para trás._

_Ele mesmo não dissera que era uma cirurgia simples? Então por que estava tão preocupado? Aquela resposta era simples: porque quem estava naquela maca, indo para a ala cirúrgica, era a sua irmãzinha Kagome, a pessoa mais importante da sua vida._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**N/B: **OMG! Gente quando eu li esse cap pela primeira vez, fiquei de queixo no chão. Primeiro com a reação da Kagome. Sério, não esperava algo tão violento da parte dela. Sesshoumaru chorando foi outro choque. Depois o ciúmes do Sesshy-kun. Aff. Ele não tem jeito. Possessivo demais. Depois o acidente. Sou só eu ou tem mais alguém aqui que não acreditou nisso?

Na segunda vez que li, mais concentrada em fazer meu trabalho, cheguei a conclusão de que estou ficando obsoleta... Sério. Essa garota está ficando cada vez melhor.

Ah! Respondendo as perguntas que a Emily-chan fez mais a baixo. Em ordem: Muito. Nem um pouco. Por que ele sabe que não tem chances. Espero que não o.o. Completinho. Do mundo eu não sei, mas das que conheço sim n.n Possivelmente sim. Maravilhoso. E pulando algumas perguntas, a resposta da última: Fale com meu médico n.n

**N/A: **Ok pessoal, mais um cap novo on!!! (:

E ai... Gostaram? Odiaram? _Por que na minha fic o Kouga é um covarde_? Será que eu sou o ser mais cruel do mundo e matei nossa protagonista preferida? Será que o Sesshoumaru é um exemplo de _ciumento-possessivo-compulsivo_? Eu sou a melhor autora do mundo?!?!?!?!?! –leva pedrada- :B **Será que essas vozes na minha mente iram parar de falar comigo se eu voltar a tomar meu remedinho toda noite**?! ToT/

Hehehehehe... Sério, o que acharam do capitulo? º-º

Vocês sabiam que eu simplesmente adoro escrever os _Flash Black's_ que sempre aparecem nessa Fic? Sério... É como se eu fugisse um pouco do enredo original da Fic e criasse um mundo novo, onde os nossos queridos protagonistas vivem períodos onde estiveram mais felizes, unidos ou os momentos mais marcantes em suas vidas e isso me deixa super emocionada... Snif... Snif... T_T

Meninas que eu adoro, do fundo do meu coração, hoje eu tenho um brinde especial para vocês!!!!! Só pra deixar vocês um pouquinho menos bravas comigo, ok? Mas, oh... se você sofre de algum problema cardíaco, por favor, pule essa parte ou eu não me responsabilizo por leitoras mortas, hem? Brincadeira... xD

_**Imagina ai, você deitada em um futon macio, e bem ali, na sua frente, esta Sesshoumaru Taisho, completamente desprovido de roupas, lhe olhando com aquele ar superior, porem com os olhos cor âmbar banhados em luxuria, uma luxuria voltada completa e exclusivamente para você. Seu corpo másculo e definido brilhando com ajuda da luz da lua, que cintilava por conta das gotículas de suor em sua pele branca. As chamas da lareira dançavam em seus músculos bem delineados, e só no que ele pensava era em tomar seu corpo entre seus braços, preencher seus lábios com o dele e fazer tudo que você quiser, do jeito que você quiser...**_

Viiiiixi, rsrsrsrs... Será que eu matei alguém?! n.n

Beijinhos, Beijinhos e tchau, tchau...

Ate o próximo capitulo!!! ;)

Respostas as reviews anônimas:

**Mara**

Olá!!!

Rsrsrsrs... nem eu, que sou eu =D, acreditei, imagine meus leitores xD

Não tem a mínima chance de uma pessoa, normal..., dormir numa hora dessas, só a Ka-chan, com ajuda da minha mente insana, pra dormir mesmo... xD

Opa, com certeza! Pode acreditar, quando o hentai chegar, vai compensar tudo que eu já fiz meus queridos leitores passarem... prometo! (:

Nhá... continuarei assim que der, no próximo capitulo iram rolar varias emoções!!!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e continue acompanhando a fic...

Kissus Ja Ne... ;)

**Daianne**

Kkkkkk, verdade... só ela mesmo xD

Qual pessoa normal dormiria? Euzinha aqui que não!!! °-°/

Kkkkkkkkk' desculpa, querida, desculpa mesmo... mas é que foi inevitavel, pena que eu acabei repetindo o erro e aqui esta, cap demorou mais uma vez a ser postado, desculpa mesmo...

Também acho torturante, ate pra mim mesma... ç.ç

Nhá... muito obrigada, flor... você é muito kawaii °-°

Não deie de acompanhar a fic, hem? Odiaria perder uma leitora tão fofa quanto você... ç.ç

Beijinhos e a te o capitulo 7 ;)

**OMG!**

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk'

Sentir esse certo calor é normal, viu? Pode crer... muito normal... xD

Nhá... muito o brigada, fico feliz em saber que acha isso de mim (:

Opa, queria saber o que achou desse capitulo, hem?

Beijinhos, ate o próximo ;)


	7. Aceitando o Amor

**-**

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo sete – Aceitando o Amor **

**-O-**

Quase duas semanas já haviam se passado desde a entrada de Kagome naquele hospital e Sesshoumaru pouquíssimas vezes havia saído do seu lado nesse período. Nos primeiros cinco dias ela permaneceu em estado crítico, mas logo seu quadro estabilizou. Entretanto os médicos não sabiam ao certo quando, ou se ela iria sair do coma no qual se encontrava.

Kagome estava deitada numa cama de lençóis branco, tinha seus longos cabelos negros espalhados pela cama, seu rosto estava de um tom extremamente pálido e possuía algumas escoriações, mas essas eram praticamente imperceptíveis.

Sesshoumaru desviou seus olhos âmbares repletos de remorso na direção do soro que essa tomava pela veia. Por que ela não acordava e sorria para ele mais uma vez? Será que sua Kagome nunca mais abriria seus olhos azulados, brigaria com ele por alguma besteira ou lhe beijaria como há tão pouco tempo atrás?

_- - - _

_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito_

_Nem que seja só pra te velar pra casa_

_Depois de um dia normal_

_Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis_

_Te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir_

_Que te faça rir..._

_- - -_

Tudo aquilo era culpa sua. Se não tivesse dito aquelas barbaridades a ela, isso nunca teria acontecido e sua irmãzinha estaria bem, sorrindo e ao seu lado, mesmo que o ignorando. Com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, Sesshoumaru tomou a mão da mais nova entre as suas e com ela tocou o próprio rosto.

Sentir a pele pálida e fria de Kagome contra a sua era algo tão magnífico que não conseguia nem descrever. Não podia mais negar. Aquela garota que sempre esteve do seu lado, nos piores e melhores momentos da sua vida havia se tornado mais do que uma amiga ou uma irmã.

_- - -_

_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar_

_Sentir seu cheiro de roupa limpa,_

_Para esquecer dos meus anseios e dormir em paz_

_- - -_

Ela era indispensável! Não podaria perdê-la, não por causa de uma enorme burrada que ele cometera, não por causa do seu ciúme que naquele momento o havia cegado e o feito dizer tudo aquilo a sua amada Kagome.

Por Deus, ele a amava! Amava-a mais que tudo, mais do que um dia chegaria a amar qualquer outra pessoa!

Kagome era tudo em sua vida. Se ela se fosse, não teria mais porque viver. Não teria mais motivos para estar naquele mundo, se quem mais amava já não estava ali, junto dele, lhe dando forças para continuar com sua vida.

Já não lhe bastava o destino ter lhe tirado o pai quando tinha tão pouca idade? Agora ele queria tirar sua Kagome, a mulher da sua vida?

_- - -_

_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua,_

_Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria, em estar vivo_

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café ouvindo você suspirar_

_Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da sua insônia_

_Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre_

_- - -_

- Kagome... Por que tinha de tomar meu lugar naquele acidente? – Perguntou ele com a voz estava embargada. Não sabia o que fazer da sua vida se aquela morena não mais acordasse. - Acorde, querida – pediu ele, num múrmuro, desviando seus olhos âmbares na direção do rosto pálido da sua irmãzinha.

Se antes de ter conhecido Kagome lhe perguntassem se um dia derramaria alguma lágrima por uma humana, Sesshoumaru responderia na hora: não. Contudo lá estava ele, chorando por uma, entretanto essa não era apenas uma humana, era a mulher mais importante da sua vida!!!

- Você tem que acordar Kagome, o que será de mim sem você? – Perguntou após deslumbrar por longos minutos seu rosto angular de feições delicadas, que parecia congelado no tempo. O vento noturno que adentrava pela janela fez com que alguns fios negros caíssem sobre seu rosto.

- Eu te amo. – Disse o belo youkai, deixando lágrimas mornas correrem pelo seu rosto másculo. Inclinando-se sobre a humana, Sesshoumaru depositou um beijo delicado em sua fronte, antes de segurar sua mão com força e deitar seu rosto junto a essa.

_- - -_

_Hoje, preciso de você, com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso_

_Hoje, só tua presença vai me deixar feliz_

_Só Hoje..._

_- - -_

Estava cansado e há dias não dormia direito, por isso não pode evitar o sono que teimava em fazer com que acabasse caindo no sono ali mesmo, do lado da cama de Kagome, com o rosto deitado próximo a sua tão querida irmãzinha.

**-O-**

Era quase meio dia quando uma leve pressão em sua mão esquerda a fez acordar. Sentia uma leve tontura, porém a quentura da pele contra a sua lhe lembrava Sesshoumaru. Seria ele quem estava ali, ao seu lado?

Fazendo um pequeno esforço para abrir os olhos, Kagome virou a face na direção de sua mão e, após alguns segundos para que sua vista se acostumasse com a luz, deslumbrou o rosto angular de seu irmão encostado a sua mão.

Em seus olhos havia olheiras, sua barba estava mal feita e seus longos cabelos prateados estavam desordenados. Seu rosto aparentava cansaço imenso e vestígios de lágrimas indicavam que esse havia chorado.

_- - -_

_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua,_

_Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria, em estar vivo_

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café ouvindo você suspirar_

_Me dizendo que eu sou o causador da sua insônia_

_Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre_

_- - -_

O que havia acontecido? Por que o Sesshoumaru estava daquele jeito?

Como flashes, imagens do acidente vieram a sua mente, a fazendo lembrar-se de tudo que havia acontecido e descobrir o motivo de estar nem um quarto branco, usando roupa hospitalar e o porquê de estar tomando soro pela veia.

Havia tomado o lugar de Sesshoumaru no acidente!

Entretanto, se ela estava viva, então sua visão não se concretizou e seu Sesshoumaru ainda permaneceria vivo e bem próximo a si. Não o deixaria ir embora tão fácil. Certo... Ele a havia machucado, mas de que aquilo importava? Ela sabia que não conseguiria ficar longe dele, mesmo que esse a tratasse da pior maneira possível.

Por quê? Essa resposta era simples. Porque ela o amava e nada do que ele fizesse mudaria isso.

Com certa dificuldade, Kagome conseguiu se sentar, porém, com esse movimento, acabou acordando o youkai, que, ao vê-la finalmente desperta, não teve outra reação a não ser segurar seu rosto entre suas mãos e beijar-lhe os lábios.

_- - -_

_Hoje, preciso de você, com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso_

_Hoje, só tua presença vai me deixar feliz_

_Só Hoje..._

_(__Só Hoje__ – __J-Quest__ )_

_- - -_

- Oh, por Deus Kagome, finalmente acordou. – Disse ele após se separarem, mas mantendo seus rostos a milímetros um do outro. - Tive tanto medo de te perder. – Murmurou com os olhos novamente se enchendo de lágrimas.

Kagome nunca havia visto Sesshoumaru daquela maneira, tão... Vulnerável. O Sesshoumaru que conhecia era frio e raramente demonstrava algum sentimento, mas aquele a sua frente expunha todo o sofrimento que havia sentido durante o tempo em que ela esteve desacordada.

- Sesshoumaru. – Sussurrou ela com sua voz estava rouca e embargada. A vontade de chorar havia tomado conta do seu ser e ela não sabia definir o motivo. Talvez fosse a emoção de ver a pessoa que ela mais amava bem a sua frente, demonstrando que seu sentimento era recíproco, ou o fato de que tudo poderia ser um simples sonho e ela ainda estar em um coma profundo.

- Por favor, Kagome, não chore. – Pediu ele, limpando as lágrimas que corriam pelo delicado rosto. - Me perdoe... Me perdoe por tudo... Por ter falado aquelas coisas para você, por ter ficado com ciúmes daquele rapaz... – Dizer aquilo não era algo fácil, mas mesmo assim Sesshoumaru sabia que tinha de fazê-lo, ou nunca mais teria a chance de estar junto da mulher que amava.

- Eu te amo, não faça isso comigo. – Pediu ele, num tom de desespero por ver que as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto de Kagome apenas aumentavam. Ela não iria o perdoar?

- Não diga mais nada. – Pediu ela, enquanto um sorriso exuberante surgia em seu rosto delicado. - Nada mais importa... Não importa o que você me disse, o quanto me machucou, eu não ligo mais pra isso... Sesshoumaru, eu te amo... Sempre te amei e nunca vou deixar de amar... – Completou logo sentindo seus lábios serem prensados juntos aos do mais velho, que sentia como se seu coração fosse partir seu peito e pular fora de sua camisa de tão feliz que estava.

_Era um domingo de sol forte e Kagome mal podia esperar pela hora em que sairia daquele carro e pularia na piscina da casa de praia que seu pai havia comprado há pouco tempo. Inutaisho sorriu ao ver a excitação da filha, que em pouco mais de um mês havia preenchido todo o espaço vazio que seu coração havia adquirido com o passar dos anos._

_- __Kaede-sama, você vai vir pra piscina?__ –Perguntou a pequena morena quando finalmente chegaram ao seu destino final. A governanta, que usava um conjunto mais leve do que suas roupas normais de trabalho, segurava sua mão enquanto adentravam no terreno da recém adquirida casa. _

_- __Desculpe, querida, não gosto muito de piscina.__ – Disse ela, fazendo a menor ficar cabisbaixa. Mas com uma rapidez estupenda, essa voltou a ficar feliz e lançar um olhar interrogador na direção do pai._

_- __E o senhor, papai?__ –Perguntou ela, separando-se de Kaede e correndo na direção do belo inu-youkai que vestia um calção jeans e uma camisa pólo verde-água que quebrava sua figura aristocrata de sempre. A alegria daquela menina o contagiava, não conseguia ficar sério perto dela e com um grande sorriso a recebeu de braços abertos._

_- __Claro, querida, mas só quando eu terminar de ajeitar algumas coisas na churrasqueira, esta bem?__ – Perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da humana de olhos azulados. - __Até lá, o Sesshoumaru toma conta de você na piscina.__ – Completou lançando um olhar ao filho mais velho._

_Sesshoumaru estava um pouco à frente dos outros três. Esse usava um calção branco de tecido leve e uma regata da mesma cor, com detalhes em preto. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos e esvoaçavam conforme o vento soprava._

_Quando o youkai ouviu o que seu pai havia dito, suspirou pesadamente. Aquela menina era irritante! Ele não era o mesmo perto dela. Algo nele sempre o fazia ser diferente com ela e Sesshoumaru não gostava nada daquilo._

_- __Vamos!__ – Chamou ele, esticando a mão na direção da menina, pois, ele querendo ou não, aquilo havia soado mais como uma ordem do que um pedido de seu pai, então tinha de levar aquela pirralha para a piscina._

_Com um sorriso de ponta a ponta do rosto, Kagome segurou a mão do irmão mais velho e seguiu junto dele na direção da piscina. Ela gostava de Sesshoumaru, se sentia bem na presença dele, mesmo ele sempre a tratando de uma maneira esquisita._

_- __Me ensina a nadar, Sehoumaru-nii-sama?__ –Pediu ela, enquanto eles se afastavam de Kaede e Inutaisho, que apenas os observavam._

_- __Não.__ – Respondeu ele, o que não surpreendeu os mais velhos, que já esperavam aquela resposta._

_- __Por favor, me ensina...__ – Pediu ela novamente. Quando Sesshoumaru parou de andar, Inutaisho tratou de apressar o passo, a fim de evitar alguma briga que fosse começar. No entanto o que ele viu o deixou paralisado, assim como Kaede._

_- __Você é muito lenta, humana__ - Sesshoumaru não começou a brigar com Kagome, ou lhe disse um novo não. Ele simplesmente a ergueu nos braços e a colocou nos ombros, antes de sair na direção da piscina, com uma Kagome radiante dizendo o quanto era bonita a vista dali de cima._

_- __Eles vão se dar bem.__ –Comentou Kaede, quando ela e Inutaisho recomeçaram a andar._

_- __Sim.__ – Respondeu Inutiahso, enquanto via os filhos na piscina. Kagome jogava água em Sesshoumaru enquanto esse tentava fazer com que ela boiasse e, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, Inutaisho viu o filho rir alegremente com algo tão banal. - __Eles vão se dar muito... Muito bem.__ – Completou sorrindo com aquela imagem. Seus filhos, quando crescessem, não seriam como simples irmãos, disso ele já tinha certeza._

_Não que ele tivesse o poder da premonição, como a pequena humana que ria de alguma coisa com seu filho, mas sim pelo brilho que os olhos de ambos adquiriam quando esses estavam juntos. Mesmo que eles fossem ainda tão jovens, Inutaisho sabia o que aquele brilho significava._

_Definitivamente, aquilo era amor._

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**N/B: **Ti fofo *-*

Gente eu adorei esse cap. Tão meigo. O Sesshy ficou um pouco ooc, mas lembremos que ele estava desesperado com o coma da Ka-chan. Esse flashback é simplesmente lindo.

Eu ainda não ouvi a música, então vou procurá-la no youtube, mas a letra ficou perfeita para os dois, não acham?

Agora, uma fofoca: próximo cap tem surpresa boa. Mas vou deixar para a Emily-chan contar qual é. Contudo já vou avisando que quanto mais reviews, melhor será a surpresa ;)

Beijos e até a próxima.

**N/A: **Areee... Capitulo fofinho, né? (:

Vocês gostaram dele? °O°

Eu simplesmente adoro a musica desse capitulo, Só Hoje do J-Quest, toda vida que escuto ela me lembro do meu namorado, gente!!! -sonhando acordada- Adoro a letra dela e acho que ela deu muito certo com o que o Sesshoumaru e Kagome estão vivendo nesse momento especifico!!! :D

LEITORES DO MEU CORAÇÃO!!!!! O próximo capitulo é o ultimo, então... Fic acabando!!! –chorando rios de lágrimas- Já to ate com saudade dela, gente... T-T

Mas oh, tem fofoca pessoal: –sussurrando- no próximo capitulo também tem –rasga a roupa que tava usando e aparece vestida de animadora de torcida com pompons nas mãos e pulando feito louca- **HENTAI** –grita pelos pulmões e fogos de artifício são atirados no céu, formando a palavra "Ida-ero-chan"- êêêêêê!!!!

Rsrsrsrs... É, finalmente o tão esperado hentai vira, mas eu só não prometo que ele vai esta bom, hem? Só prometo que farei meu máximo, então, se sair ruim, por favor, não me matem!!! :B

_Os: desculpem pelo Sesshy ooc... tive de fazê-lo assim, pelo bem da Fic!!! T.T... Prometo que no próximo ele será nosso bom e velho Sesshy-kun °---°/_

Respostas as reviews anônimas:

_**Mara:**_

Oieee flor!!! Eu to super bem, e você? (:

Nhá... é um prazer para mim responder as minhas leitoras queridas e a senhorita é uma delas!!!! °-°

Kkkkkk', pode deixar que no próximo cap você vai ver algumas cenas bem "calientes"... xD

Nhá, flor... nem demorei tanto dessa vez, demorei? ç.ç

Bem... espero que tenha gostado do cap, apesar do Sesshy ter ficado meio ooc, ele ainda é nosso Sesshy, viu? Só tive de fazer ele um tanto deferente por que a fic necessitava dele assim nesse cap... desculpe por isso ç.ç

Ate o próximo cap, flor... ele será o ultimo!!! –chorando rios de lágrimas-

Beijinhos ;)

_**Miss Kinney**__**:**_

Nhá….. foi mesmo, né? xD

Isso você acertou em cheio!!! Eles se aproximaram bastante depois do acidente e vão se aproximar ainda mais no próximo cap, pode crer!!! xD

Nhá... Brigada, querida é super importante pra mim saber que você está gostando do decorrer da fic °-°/

Mas e ai... o que achou desse cap? Poxa... meu desculpa mesmo pelo Sesshy ooc, mas é que foi preciso fazer ele assim nesse cap... prometo que no próximo ele não estará tão ooc!!! (:

Beijinhos querida, e ate o próximo cap...

Já Ne (:

_**OMG!!!:**_

Olááááá!!!

Nhá... magina, tem umas fics por aqui que, ai meu Deus, dá ate um calor...! xD

É... ela ficou meio revoltada, né? n.n'

Isso surpreendeu muita gente, também... Sério, o Sesshy não é tão sem sentimentos, ele só não os demonstrar!!! Mas cara... ele chorou pra caramba nessa fic... to com uma pena dele... ç.ç

Ah... viu? Ela não morrei e, veja só, no próximo cap ela estará mais do que viva entre os braços do Sesshy-kun mushaushuah –risada maléfica-

Espero que tenha gostado desse cap, apesar do Sesshy estar super ooc, novamente... mas é que fi preciso fazer ele assim ç.ç

Querida, estou esperando uma review sua hem?

Beijinhos e ate o próximo e ultimo capitulo de irmãzinha ;)

_**Daianne:**_

QUERIDA!!!! –pula nela e abacá forte-

Sim sim sim sim, você é fofa, muito fofa –morde ela- °-°

Demorei mesmo ç.ç, desculpa... mas dessa vez o cap chegou ate rapidinho, ne? -.-'

Mas eu num sou tia... Ainda tenho 15 anos, e meu irmão num tem idade pra ter filhos... kkkkk' xD

-entre o Sesshy com seu olhar frio e avassalador- Quem aqui pediu um beijo do incrível Sesshoumaru? –vai em direção a Daianne com paços felinos, a puxa pela cintura e cola seus lábios aos dela em um beijo avassalador-

Êêêêêêê!!!! Gostou do _beijinho_?! xD

kkkkk', felizmente (ou infelizmente) a Ka-chan num morreu, mas se quiser eu posso te emprestar o meu querido Sesshy nos fins de semana, quando eu fico com o Naraku... xD

Mas então, querida... o que achou do cap de hoje?! Espero que tenha gostado, apesar do Sesshy esta muito ooc, eu tive de fazer ele assim, desculpa ç.ç

Prometo que no próximo e ultimo cap ele será nosso querido, amado e idolatrado Sesshoumaru Taisho!!!

Beijinhos, fofa, ate o próximo cap... (:

-

_Kissus meninas, e ate o próximo e último capitulo de __**irmãzinha**__... d(:_


	8. E Eles Viveram Felizes Para Sempre

**ão-**

**Irmãzinha**

**-**

**Capitulo Oito – E Eles Viveram Felizes Para Sempre!**

**-O-**

Três messes. Pelo amor de Deus, como três meses poderiam ter passado tão depressa?! Aquela era a opinião da bela humana Kagome Higurashi, que nesse momento estava com os olhos vendados e sendo levada para algum lugar pelo seu irmãozinho que, na verdade, agora era bem mais do que isso.

Esses dias haviam sido incríveis para ela e Sesshoumaru, que enfim assumiram seu amor para todos, inclusive para eles mesmos, que tinham certa dificuldade com relação a isso. Kaede foi uma das pessoas que menos ficou surpresa pelo fato dos dois dizerem que se amavam, desde muitos anos aquela velha senhora, hoje aposentada e morando em uma casinha no interior de Osaka, sabia o quanto aqueles dois eram, digamos... Unidos.

Já Hana ficou incrivelmente surpresa ao saber que seu chefe, o tirano Sesshoumaru Taisho que jurara morte a todos os humanos, poderia amar alguém. Principalmente se esse alguém fosse uma humana. Contudo, após uma longa reflexão, a jovem empregada da casa Taisho notou que seu chefe sempre tratara Kagome de uma maneira bem, muito diferente do habitual... Agora sim, tudo se encaixava: ele a amava!

- Sesshoumaru Taisho, tire agora essa venda dos meus olhos, eu quero ver o que você esta aprontando! – Ordenou a morena já ficando com raiva de tudo aquilo! Desde o quarto Sesshoumaru vinha lhe guiando daquela maneira.

- Só mais um pouco Kagome, já estamos chegando, deixe de chilique – disse Sesshoumaru, guiando a humana na direção da saída daquela casa.

Assim que chegaram ao lado de fora da casa, Sesshoumaru tirou a venda negra dos olhos azulados de Kagome e essa pode deslumbrar diversos vasos de flores dos mais variados tipos bem ali à sua frente e, como se aquilo ainda não bastasse, ainda havia uma Sango eufórica e um Kohaku sorridente, que seguravam uma enorme faixa que dizia: Quer se casar comigo?

Só podia ser uma brincadeira. O Sesshoumaru que conhecia jamais faria uma coisa extravagante daquelas. Lágrimas já turvavam sua vista, quando uma voz extremamente sedutora e muito conhecida por ela sussurrou em seu ouvido uma pergunta um tanto sarcástica e convencida que fez seu sorriso aumentar consideravelmente.

- Eu fiz tudo isso só pra você, agora me diga... Como você pode dizer um não a mim?

Aquele sim era o _seu_ Sesshoumaru!

- Já que você pediu com tanta _delicadeza_, eu acho que não posso mesmo recusar – conseguiu dizer e nesse mesmo momento seu _irmãozinho_ se pôs a sua frente e lhe estendeu uma linda caixinha de veludo azul escura que tinha um anel de ouro branco com um delicado diamante, envolto por diversas pedras azuladas. Era algo simples, porém completamente deslumbrante e perfeito para a morena, que mal podia acreditar em tudo que estava acontecendo.

Ela ia se casar com a pessoa que mais amava em todo o mundo, poderia querer algo melhor?!

- Agora, minha futura esposa, 'que tal um beijinho'? – Esse era outro pedido o qual Kagome não poderia, nem queria, recusar.

**-O-**

Kagome duvidava que algum dia em sua vida ficaria mais nervosa do que naquele. Como, em nome dos céus, as noivas conseguiam _não se suicidar _numa hora como aquela?! Estava prestes a entrar numa igreja onde iria oficializar uma união eterna!

Certo, certo... Quem estava ali, naquele altar a esperando, era ninguém mais ninguém menos que Sesshoumaru Taisho, um dos ex-solteirões mais bem sucedidos de Tóquio! Nenhuma mulher normal iria querer sair correndo dali numa hora como aquela, cinco minutos antes do seu próprio casamento com o homem dos seus sonhos.

- Eu não vou entrar ai – afirmou virando se de costas e começando a correr de volta a limusine que a havia trazido ali.

Definitivamente, ela não era uma mulher normal...

- Ah, você vai sim Kagome – disse uma voz conhecida da jovem humana, segurando-a pelo braço. - Vamos Ka-chan, você não pode fazer isso agora! Não vai deixar o Sesshoumaru lá dentro, sozinho, vai? – Perguntou Sango, abraçando a amiga. - Vamos, eu sei que esta nervosa, mas não precisa fugir.

- Ohh Sango, o que eu faço? – Perguntou num murmuro de desespero. - Meu coração diz que eu tenho que entrar nessa igreja e ser feliz, mas minha mente diz que eu devo sair correndo o mais depressa possível daqui – disse sem conter a aflição. Nem ela mesma sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo.

- Ei, desde quando você é movida pela razão, minha amiga? –Perguntou Sango, divertindo-se com a situação. Nunca vira a universitária tão nervosa como estava agora.

Após um momento de reflexão, Kagome sorriu, pois a resposta que conseguiu achar dentro do seu ser fora completamente negativa. Sango estava certa. Ela estava nervosa demais! Mas, afinal de contas, quem não ficaria nervosa no próprio casamento?

- Ok, eu vou entrar ai e me casar com aquele mal-humorado... Mas oh, só por que esse vestido foi caro – respondeu a mais nova, num tom divertido. Sim, o vestido que usava havia sido um pouquinho caro, mas cada centavo que investira ali fora bem gasto, aquele era o pensamento de Sango, ao examinar o vestido de noiva da amiga.

Aquele modelo tomara que caia havia se encaixado perfeitamente no corpo magro e bem torneado da humana. O vestido era feito do mais puro branco que era apenas maculado por pequenas e delicadas flores espalhadas por toda a saia, essas eram de um tom violeta bem clarinho que possuíam pérolas em seu interior. Seu busto farto era adornado pelo tecido leve e completamente liso. O buquê que segurava era composto por lírios brancos e orquídeas cor de violeta. Em seu pescoço esguio uma delicada corrente de ouro branco, com um belo pingente de lua crescente.

Caminhou vagarosamente na direção do senhor rechonchudo que a esperava. Aquele era o Myuga, um bom e velho amigo da família, que era como um segundo pai para Sesshoumaru e Kagome. Com um sorriso triste, Kagome tocou o delicado pingente e sentiu lágrimas virem aos seus olhos. Aquele pingente lhe fora dado por Inutaisho, pouco tempo após sua chegada na nova casa. Ele lhe havia dito que sempre que olhava a Lua, com seu brilho perolado, lembrava-se dela.

- Esta se lembrando de Inutaisho, querida? – Perguntou docemente o senhor ao seu lado. Ele era baixinho, rechonchudo, possuía bochechas rosadas e já não tinha tanto cabelo e, os que lhe restava na cabeça, eram tão brancos quanto a neve. Alguma criança desavisada afirmaria que ele era o verdadeiro papai Noel.

- Sim, Myuga – respondeu ela, sua voz meio embargada. O véu que devia cobrir seu rosto ainda estava atrás de sua cabeça, o que proporcionava uma visão completa de seu rosto angular, maquiado com delicadeza. Seus olhos azulados brilhavam por conta das lágrimas. - O que ele diria se me visse casando com o Sesshoumaru?

- Tenho certeza que ficaria demasiado feliz, ele sempre desejou isso, querida – disse Myuga, sorrindo para a mais nova. Era verdade, Inutaisho previa que aquilo aconteceria assim que os dois se conheceram pela primeira. Com mais um sorriso, Myuga ajeitou o véu sobre o rosto da jovem humana e virou-se para frente.

Kagome não conseguia falar, por isso apenas sorriu e segurou firmemente o braço do mais velho, antes das grandes portas de madeira se abrirem diante dela e o som das notas do piano que indicavam a entrada da noiva invadirem seus ouvidos. Não estava mais tão nervosa em se casar com o homem que amava, pois sabia que uma das pessoas que tornou aquilo possível também aprovava a decisão que ambos fizeram.

Quando a visão da igreja decorada com flores de diversos tipos em cores como branco, violeta e roxo, Kagome sentiu seu coração disparar dentro do peito. Sesshoumaru a esperava no altar, seu rosto inexpressivo e seus olhos frios como gelo a fitavam da ponta do pé ate os fios do seu cabelo negro. Parecia que ele podia ver através dela, como se ele pudesse ver sua alma.

O belo youkai estava impecavelmente bem vestido, com os trajes de um noivo tradicional, porém ninguém diria que a imagem daquele magnífico homem era algo que todos estavam habituados a ver. Seus cabelos longos, cuja Kagome estava acostumada a ver soltos, estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo, o que deixava seu rosto em evidência.

Kagome sorriu ainda mais, sentindo as lágrimas virem aos seus olhos, conforme chegava mais perto do altar. Assim que Myuga lhe entregou nas mãos do inu-youkai, a jovem humana pensou que desmaiaria, por conta da intensidade do olhar daquele ser imponente a sua frente, que a fitavam com uma intensidade incrível.

- Mal posso esperar para sair daqui e ir para nossa lua-de-mel – Sesshoumaru murmurou com a voz baixa e rouca em seu ouvido, fazendo ondas de excitação correrem pelo seu corpo, quando essa estava ao seu lado. Seu rosto corou levemente e sua garganta ficou seca... Definitivamente, ela nunca ficaria tão nervosa em sua vida.

**-O-**

A cerimônia ocorreu tranqüilamente e tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Nesse momento todos os amigos mais íntimos estavam na casa de Sesshoumaru e Kagome, comemorando o casamento dos dois. Tudo que uma mulher sonhou para seu casamento aconteceu com Kagome e essa estava extremamente feliz, porém sua felicidade não se comparava em nada com o nervosismo que estava sentindo.

Dentro de poucos minutos ela iria entrar em uma limusine com seu agora marido e ir para outro país, o qual Sesshoumaru não havia lhe revelado qual era. O vestido preto, com detalhes em prata que usava a estava incomodado... Não por ser curto, ou levemente decotado, mas pelo fato de que ele chamava muita atenção daqueles olhares cobiçosos dos amigos de trabalho de Sesshoumaru.

- Kagome – chamou Sango, quando conseguiu tirá-la do meio de tanta gente que a rodeava, perguntando coisas e mais coisas. - Eu tenho que falar uma coisa com você... Vamos até aquela sala. – Completou ao ver o olhar confuso lançado pela mais nova.

- O que quer falar comigo, Sango? – Perguntou um tanto apreensiva. Nunca vira os olhos castanhos de sua amiga brilharem tão preocupados.

- Kagome, você já... Transou, né? – Perguntou ela, seu rosto tingindo-se de um leve tom rosado.

- Eu?... Claro... – Respondeu com a voz meio tremula.

- Não minta pra mim! – Disse risonha a outra morena, que sempre sabia quando Kagome mentia!

- Ok, tudo bem... Não, tá? Mas eu não quero receber sermões de como agir, sabe que não gosto desse tipo de coisa. – Murmurou contrariada, cruzando os braços frente ao corpo. Ela parecia uma verdadeira criança birrenta naquele momento.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Só quero dizer uma coisa: vai doer. – Disse e ao ver o olhar assustado da amiga, deixou uma gargalhada alta escapar pelos seus lábios. - Calma Kagome. Doe, mas é por pouco tempo... Depois você vai... – Antes que a morena pudesse completar o que ia dizer, Kagome já havia saído da sala, batendo forte o pé no chão, deixando uma Sango risonha para trás. Ela já estava demasiada apavorada com aquela situação e Sango ainda a vinha falar sobre _aquilo_ daquela forma?! Só podia ser brincadeira.

Ainda estava com raiva e pisava de maneira violenta no chão, quando uma mão grande e forte segurou seu braço e a puxou contra um corpo rijo e másculo. Um grito de pavor prendeu-se em sua garganta, quando outra mão tampou sua boca, enquanto a que antes a segurava começava a invadir a saia de seu vestido, Kagome se desesperou ainda mais.

- Não vai fugir do seu marido, vai? – Perguntou uma voz rouca, lenta e sensual, próxima ao seu ouvido. Ao ouvir aquela voz as lágrimas que queriam cair pelo seu rosto pareceram sumir. Aquele tom de voz era inconfundível para seus ouvidos.

Sesshoumaru a virou bruscamente e a encostou junto a parece de um dos corredores daquela casa. Seus olhos cor âmbar fitaram longamente os azuis acinzentados. A luxúria reluzia naquelas piscinas cor de ouro e Kagome, que respirava com dificuldade, não pode deixar de notar tal coisa.

Seu corpo desejava loucamente ter aquela morena entre seus braços, gemendo em êxtase, murmurando palavras sem nexo, enquanto a levava para o limite do prazer. Só de imaginar sua agora esposa completamente nua, sobre uma cama de lençóis de seda branca, seu corpo reagia automaticamente.

Beijando-a com lentidão, Sesshoumaru deixou uma de suas mãos vagar ate o decote de seu vestido, logo o invadindo e tocando seus seios. Enquanto suas línguas travavam uma batalha incessante em busca uma da outra, sua mão apalpava o seio cheio e macio da mais nova, que gemia contra seus lábios.

- Sesshoumaru... – A ouviu murmurar, enquanto descia pelo seu pescoço, beijando e mordiscando a pele pálida daquele local. - Alguém pode ver... - Murmurou ela novamente, fechando os olhos com força, enquanto tentava não deixar escapar os gemidos que já se formavam em sua garganta. A pele de Kagome era tão doce, tão macia... Queria arrancar aquele vestido de seu corpo e a invadir por completo, lhe explorar cada canto e recanto de seu corpo.

- Que se danem, somos casados agora. – Respondeu ele, com sua voz rouca, friccionando seu dedo mais ativamente contra o mamilo túrgido de excitação da esposa. Por Deus, aquela mulher o iria matar de tão excitado que estava. Seu membro, rijo e grande, pulsava de desejo por ela e estava a ponto de explodir em suas calças.

A morena estava delirando, seus olhos não conseguiam ficar abertos, seu corpo queimava por dentro e só no que pensava era em como os lábios de Sesshoumaru eram quentes e macios. Nesse momento o belo youkai afastava o tecido do seu decote e abocanhava um de seus seios a fazendo gemer ainda mais alto. Aquilo era magnífico, não... Aquilo era muito mais do que magnífico, era inexplicável!

- Será que... – O jovem moreno, de olhos verdes, parou de falar ao ver a cena que se passava naquele corredor. E ele pensado que ali era o corredor que dava para os toaletes... - Sesshoumaru? – Chamou, baixinho. Aquele era o sério e controlado Sesshoumaru Taisho que conhecia? Será que ele estava traindo sua tão recente esposa?

- Você ficou louco, Minato? Por que esta no corredor dos quartos? – Perguntou o mais velho irritado, pondo-se frente à Kagome, que estava por demais envergonhada. Só o que o empresário queria era enforcar o pescoço daquele homem. Por isso odiava humanos, pois esses eram sempre tão intrometidos.

- Oh... Desculpe, só queria achar os toaletes... – Respondeu o moreno, sorrindo constrangido. A morena que Sesshoumaru tinha entre os braços a momentos atrás era Kagome, não outra qualquer.

- Os de hóspedes ficam lá em baixo, segundo corredor a direita. – Respondeu friamente, contendo sua ira.

- Oh meu Deus, eu disse! – Ralhou Kagome, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos. O que aquele homem iria pensar dela agora? Estava se agarrando com Sesshoumaru em plenos corredores.

- Não tem nada de mais nisso, somos casados. – Disse friamente o belo youkai de longos cabelos prateados, ainda com raiva pela intromição. - Vamos, preciso continuar o que havia começado. – Completou tomando Kagome em seus braços e rumando para o seu quarto, que agora havia se tornado o do casal.

- Mas Sesshoumaru, os convidados! Ainda tenho que falar com a Sango sobre algumas coisas. – Urrou Kagome, tentando se livrar dos braços fortes de Sesshoumaru, que já adentrava no cômodo luxuoso.

- Certo, certo... Mas me deixa apenas tomar um banho para me acalmar? – Pediu com um sorriso malicioso dançando em seus lábios delineados, enquanto prensava o corpo de Kagome junto ao seu, lhe deixando evidente sua excitação.

Corando violentamente, a morena acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, logo indo se sentar na cama. Sua cabeça ainda rodava por conta das sensações que sentiu ao ser tocada daquela maneira por Sesshoumaru.

Jogando-se preguiçosamente na cama, Kagome fechou os olhos e com isso pode sentir claramente as mãos de Sesshoumaru novamente em seu corpo, que ainda ardia em chamas. Se aquele homem não tivesse chegado naquele momento talvez estivesse fazendo amor com o marido no meio do corredor e só de imaginar aquilo Kagome se sentia perturbada. Contudo, o que realmente a incomodava era a bendita pergunta que havia se formado em sua mente: Por Deus, ele não poderia ser tão... _Grande_, daquele jeito, poderia?

Quando o barulho da porta sendo aberta invadiu os ouvidos de Kagome, essa se sentou rapidamente e quase pulou de susto ao ver Sesshoumaru completamente nu a sua frente. Seu corpo alto e esbelto possuía músculos muito bem distribuídos pelos seus quase 1.90 de altura, seus longos cabelos prateados estavam molhados e grudavam em sua pele pálida e ainda úmida, seus braços eram grandes e fortes, seu peitoral era bem definido, seu abdômen era malhado, suas pernas bem torneadas e seu membro... Por Deus, aquilo era mesmo normal?!

- Eu... Vou... Acho... Que... Lá... Fora! – Tentou formar uma frase coerente, porém Kagome não conseguia se lembrar nem do próprio nome! Aquilo não passou despercebido pelo mais velho, que sorriu malicioso.

- O que foi, Kagome? – Perguntou ele, aproximando-se lentamente dela, com seus passos felinos, a desnorteando ainda mais. Seus olhos cor âmbar estavam beirando os castanhos, de tão escuros pela luxúria. - Esta se sentindo bem? – Perguntou quando já estava bem próximo dela, praticamente a centímetros da morena.

- Hem? – Perguntou bobamente, erguendo o rosto na direção dele. Sesshoumaru quis rir com a cena, será que aquela mulher poderia ser tão... Inocente?- Não estou nada bem... – Por fim respondeu, após um longo suspiro exasperado.

- Por quê? – Perguntou divertindo-se mais e mais com a situação. - Não deveria ficar tão nervosa dessa maneira na frente do seu marido, Kagome. – Continuou ele, não conseguia parar de achar tudo aquilo divertido.

- Por Deus, Sesshoumaru! – Bradou ela, já ficando dessesperada. - Isso... Você... Essa coisa... – Ela não conseguia falar, parecia que as palavras se recusavam a sair de sua boca. - É... É enorme.

Dessa vez ele não pode evitar gargalhar alto. Nunca pensou que seria tão divertido. Se soubesse, teria se casado com Kagome há muito mais tempo. Inclinando-se na direção da morena, Sesshoumaru segurou seu rosto com delicadeza e a beijou apaixonadamente.

- Não se preocupe... – Murmurou ele, a fazendo se deitar na cama. Seus olhos âmbares brilhavam com intensidade e sua voz, rouca e sussurrada, fazia a cabeça de Kagome girar. - Prometo lhe fazer ir ao delírio por conta do meu tamanho.

Antes que Kagome pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Sesshoumaru tomou seus lábios mais uma vez entre os seus, em um beijo fogoso, repleto de malicia. Quando se separaram Sesshoumaru segurou Kagome entre seus braços e a depositou no centro da cama, antes de novamente a beijar com intensidade. Os lábios daquela humana eram incríveis, tão saborosos que ele não podia deixar de pensar em qual seria o gosto do resto de seu corpo.

- Kagome... – Murmurou ele, enquanto beijava seu colo. Suas mãos percorriam o corpo feminino com lentidão, enquanto tirava-lhe o vestido. Após livrar-se do sutiã, que ele considerava uma incomoda e desnecessária peça de roupa, Sesshoumaru afastou-se um pouco da morena e deslumbrou seu corpo parcialmente exposto.

Tudo naquela mulher era magnífico. Seu rosto rosado, seus olhos azulados, seus cabelos negros completamente desalinhados, seus lábios avermelhados entreabertos, sua pele pálida e macia, seus seios grandes e rijos subindo e descendo conforme sua respiração acelerada.

- Você é tão linda... – Murmurou ele, enquanto a olhava em admiração. Kagome ainda estava meio tonta por conta das caricias de Sesshoumaru, porém o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo ao sentir os lábios de Sesshoumaru encaminhando-se aos seus seios a fizeram voltar à realidade.

- Sesshoumaru, não podemos... Os convid... Hmm... - Os gemidos que a humana proferia eram como música para Sesshoumaru, que havia acabado de abocanhar um de seus mamilos rosados. Com a mão, o youkai apalpava o outro seio, sentindo a maciez da pele daquela morena contra sua mão.

- Shiiii Kagome, os convidados nem notaram que saímos... – Disse ele, separando seus lábios do seio da morena, que gemeu em protesto, arqueando o corpo contra o dele. Sesshoumaru sorriu com o gesto da mais nova e voltou sua atenção para o outro seio dela. Seu membro já estava rijo e pulsava em excitação, porém ainda não era a hora de satisfazer seus desejos... Primeiro ele iria levar Kagome para um mundo o qual ela não conhecia.

Descendo vagarosamente pelo corpo feminino, Sesshoumaru deixou-se beijar cada pedacinho da pele pálida, deliciando-se com o sabor da sua amada. Enquanto beijava o abdômen da mais nova, essa murmurava seu nome por entre gemidos. Subindo mais uma vez ate seus lábios, o youkai deslizou uma de suas mãos de encontro ao sexo da morena, ainda coberto pela calcinha. Kagome surpresa arregalou os olhos e prendeu uma exclamação na garganta, enquanto seu marido invadia sua roupa intima.

- Relaxe... – Murmurou ele, quando o corpo da morena ficou tenso, porém logo relaxou ao sentir as caricias gentis em seu interior. A morena agarrou os fios longos e prateados do cabelo do seu irmãozinho e abaixou a cabeça na direção de seu ombro largo, afundando seu rosto da curva do pescoço desnudo, arfando e gemendo enquanto dava pequenas mordidas na tez alva. Sesshoumru gemeu e logo colocou mais um dedo dentro da mais nova, tocando-a com mais ardor. Sua outra mão estava apertando levemente seu seio e a elevação em seu baixo ventre, que dava indícios de que ele também estava excitado, roçava contra a coxa roliça da universitária, fazendo com que essa fechasse os olhos com mais força e respirasse mais ofegante.

- Você gosta disso, não é? – Rindo de maneira ferina, o youkai traçou um caminho de beijos até os seios rijos, os acariciando com gentileza, ouvindo a morena o chamar num tom sôfrego, que beirava o desespero.

- Sesshy, por favor... – Pediu arqueando-se contra a mão grande de dedos longos que a estava deixando louca. Como ele conseguia fazer com que ela sentisse tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo apenas a tocando _ali_?

- Calma, pirralha... – Provocou mais uma vez, antes de lhe sugar com vontade o seio direito, a fazendo gemer numa mistura de prazer e raiva, além dele a estar torturando daquela maneira, ainda a chamava de _pirralha_?! Mas era muita audácias mesmo...

- Você é... Muito, muito... Mal, Sesshoumaaaahhhru... – Bradou ela, entre gemidos, quando uma onda mais forte fez o corpo feminino todo sacudir com mais intensidade, todo o calor que se acumulava em seu corpo subiu por sua garganta e saiu por seus lábios rosados como um grito de puro prazer. Sesshoumaru colou seus lábios aos da esposa, em um beijo necessitado, enquanto ainda movia seus dedos dentro da mesma.

Sem proferir uma única palavra, o mais velho desceu ate seu sexo e posicionou as mãos em cada coxa da morena e a olhou com os olhos âmbares brilhando de forma maliciosa e matreira. Antes de lhe afastar as pernas, Sesshoumaru pediu que ela não se assustasse tanto com o que ele iria fazer. Ah, ótimo! O que aquele youkai estava planejando fazer?

Kagome prendeu a respiração quando sentiu Sesshoumaru colocar o rosto entre as suas pernas, beijando demoradamente sua virilha. Mordendo com força o lábio inferior a morena fechou os olhos em deleite quando seu agora marido encaminhou os lábios até seu sexo. Claro que já havia lido sobre aquilo em livros, mas nem sequer imaginava que poderia ser tão maravilhoso.

Sua língua massageava o que antes suas mãos habilidosas haviam tocado. O pensamento que reinava na mente da humana era de que poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento, por conta de tudo que estava sentindo. Sentimentos diferentes que vinham todos ao mesmo tempo. Dor, Amor, Paixão, Desejo, Ansiedade, Medo, Luxúria.

Sesshoumaru deslizou vagarosamente a língua para dentro da morena, como se a estivesse beijando. Suas presas roçavam levemente no clitóris da jovem, que arfava a cada 'estocada' do empresário dentro de si. Suas pernas estavam bambas e um calor incomum vindo de todo o seu corpo começava a juntar-se em seu baixo ventre.

O youkai colocou as mãos no quadril da esposa e a ergueu de encontro ao seu rosto, lhe proporcionando melhor aceso ao seu sexo. O aroma que inalava era tão magnífico e único daquela que amava que mal notou quando seus olhos tornaram-se vermelho como sangue, característico de seu clã youkai, tamanha era sua excitação naquele momento.

- Sesshy... Por... Por favor... – Pediu ela num tom baixo, sussurrado, quando seu corpo começou a estremecer. Apertando fortemente a colcha da cama entre os dedos, Kagome gemeu alto e enfim teve seu primeiro orgasmo, que lhe proporcionou tremores prazerosos durante algum tempo.

Sesshoumaru afastou-se um pouco da amante e deitou-se ao seu lado, o membro rijo pulsando loucamente de desejo. Estava preste a explodir em um orgasmo avassalador só de ver Kagome naquele estado, imagine quando estivesse em seu interior...?!

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, recobrando um pouco as forças e tentando controlar seus impulsos. Abriu rapidamente os olhos agora âmbares quando mãos delicadas tocaram suas coxas firmes. Olhou para baixo e viu Kagome sorrindo levemente, enquanto deslizava por suas pernas.

- Bem... Eu não sei fazer isso... – Começou ela, envolvendo o membro grande e pulsante em uma de suas mãos, enquanto se apoiava com a outra na coxa do mais velho. - Você sabe, mas... Vou tentar, está bem? – Ela perguntou por fim, seu rosto adquirindo um leve tom rosado.

Sesshoumaru não conseguia falar, seus olhos permaneciam vidrados na mão delicada que começava a acaricias seu membro de maneira um tanto desajeitada, porém tão sensual e excitante que temeu ejacular naquele momento.

- Kagome... Você não... Não precisa fazer isso... – Começou ele, quando recobrou um pouco da sua sanidade, que estava indo embora a cada minuto. No entanto, antes que pudesse completar sua frase, gemeu em êxtase ao sentir os lábios da jovem de olhos azuis acinzentados começarem a envolver seu membro. Aquela menina queria matá-lo, com toda certeza.

- Hmmm... – Sua respiração estava acelerada, seus olhos mantinham-se vidrados na jovem entre suas pernas, deslumbrando seu membro sumir entre os lábios rosados da morena. Kagome segurou com mais firmeza a base de seu membro e lambeu toda sua extensão antes de o sugar com mais força, fazendo o jovem empresário jogar a cabeça para trás e com que os longo cabelo prateado caíssem como uma cortina por suas costas, enquanto urrava em êxtase.

Kagome mantinha uma das mãos apoiada na coxa de Sesshoumaru, enquanto o acariciava com os lábios, sua mão apertava a carne morna entre os dedos, sentindo a maciez da sua pele. Inclinando-se mais contra o corpo do marido, sentiu seus seios serem prensados contra as pernas desse, que gemeu ainda mais com o contato. A morena ouvia Sesshoumaru chamar seu nome entre gemidos e as mãos grandes do youkai constantemente acariciavam seus cabelos negros, num estimulo mudo de que deveria continuar.

Sesshoumaru estava preste a explodir, suas entranhas queimavam de excitação por aquela _pirralha_, que o acariciava de maneira um tanto desajeitada, porém tão magnífica aos seus olhos que nem uma outra mulher mais experiente poderia fazer melhor ou o poderia levar a ter um orgasmo tão forte e entorpecente como aquele que estava sentindo agora.

Quando seu corpo parou de estremecer, o youkai abriu os olhos e encarou uma Kagome de rosto levemente corado, que o fitava com muita curiosidade. Do canto da sua boca escorria um filete do seu néctar.

- Eu... Hm... Fui bem? – Perguntou ela, baixinho, inclinando o rosto pro lado direito, como se analisasse as expressões de seu rosto másculo, enquanto colocava as mãos nas coxas firmes do mais velho. Sesshoumaru a olhou por um instante, admirando os seios cheios e túrgidos, que pareciam pedir por mais algumas caricias, pedido aquele que ele não iria recusar.

- Se você foi bem? – Perguntou ele com a voz rouca e baixa, como se fosse difícil proferir qualquer palavra naquele momento, enquanto a puxava para junto de si.- Não, você não foi bem... – Respondeu deitando-a na cama e inclinando-se sobre ela, com os olhos queimando de excitação. - Você foi maravilhosa! – Murmurou antes de colar seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

- Venha... Vamos tomar um banho. – Chamou ele, após um breve tempo de descanso, recebendo um aceno afirmativo da jovem de olhos azulados. Se Sesshoumaru já havia acabado? Nem pensar...

O youkai levantou-se da cama e a ergueu nos braços. Logo se encaminhou na direção do toalete, enquanto beijava sua esposa com paixão, sentindo os seios da mais nova se comprimirem contra seu peitoral definido.

Quando enfim entraram embaixo da ducha, deixaram a água morna escorrer por entre seus corpos suados e cansados. Kagome pegou o sabonete e começou a ensaboar o corpo do marido com carinho, delineando cada músculo com as pontas dos dedos. Conforme ensaboava o youkai, a humana deslizava suas mãos por toda extensão malhada do corpo másculo daquele empresário, que suspirava com o contato gentil.

- Você aprende rápido, pirralha... – Murmurou ele, quando a morena começou a beijar seu pescoço, friccionando os seios túrgidos em seu peitoral definido, enquanto sua mão tratava de tocar intimamente o mais velho, que suspirava em seu ouvido. Ao ouvir aquilo Kagome se separou dele e se afastou até encostar-se a parede de azulejos brancos oposta daquele box, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Não me chame de pirralha, Sesshoumaru! – Ordenou ela, evidentemente aborrecida. Seu cabelo negro estava grudado em parte de seu rosto e seios, como se formasse uma cortina até pouco abaixo da cintura e seu rosto sério o fitava com intensidade.

- Por que eu não lhe chamaria de pirralha se você é uma? - Sesshoumaru sorriu ao vê-la descruzar os braços e entreabrir os lábios para proferir alguma ofensa nada gentil contra ele. Porém, em um movimento rápido de mais para um humano, o inu-youkai já havia lhe abraçado e a beijava com necessidade. Adorava ver aquela humana nevorzinha.

Novamente as mãos grandes de seu marido envolveram seus seios e, suspirando contra seus lábios, a jovem universitária pedia pelo que há poucos momentos queria evitar: o contato ainda mais intimo com o youkai de longos cabelos prateados.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor... – Pediu ela, num tom de voz rouco, colando ainda mais seus corpos.

- Kagome... Você tem certeza? – Perguntou ele levemente, a olhando com ternura. A última coisa que deseja era machucar aquela humana.

- Pelos céus, você ainda me pergunta? – Perguntou ela, o fazendo rir. Sorrindo torto o empresário voltou a beijá-la, enquanto a segurava pela cintura e arqueava seu corpo ainda colado a parede, a fazendo o abraçar pela cintura. Usando umas das mãos, desligou a ducha e saiu do banheiro, levando Kagome ainda abraçada ao seu corpo.

Eles ainda estavam úmidos do banho quando deitaram-se na cama. Seus os olhos âmbares pareciam ouro derretido frente a morena, que parecia meio hesitante. Sem desgrudar as íris âmbares das azuis acinzentadas, Sesshoumaru posicionou-se entre suas pernas e começou a penetrá-la, prestando demasiada atenção em cada reação que proporcionava a morena.

- Hm... Kagome, querida... – Começou ele, a vendo morder o lábio inferior, enquanto a penetrava com demasiada lentidão, afim de não a machucar. - Hm... Você é tão... Apertada – Continuou ele, com os olhos nublados pela luxúria. Como poderia uma humana ser tão maravilhosa? Afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço, inalou o aroma de orvalho noturno de sua pele, enquanto movimentava-se de encontro ao corpo feminino ouvindo Kagome gemer de dor.

Por um momento ele parou de se movimentar dentro dela, quando por fim a penetrou por inteiro, para que essa se acostumasse a tê-lo completamente em seu interior, logo voltando a investir contra o corpo feminino, que ardia em chamas. Kagome segurou-o pelos ombros, enquanto arqueava os quadris na direção do marido, seguindo seus movimentos.

Sesshoumaru mordeu a pele pálida do pescoço da mais nova, a fazendo arfar mais ainda. Seus caninos afiados perfuraram superficialmente a pele quente da morena, que deslizou as mãos por suas costas, as arranhando com força, conforme inclinava o rosto para trás e gemia cada vez mais alto, sentindo as estocadas frenéticas do membro do marido, que entrava e saia de seu interior.

Quando novamente as sensações do último orgasmo começaram a estremecer o corpo da jovem humana, essa gemeu alto, chamando pelo amado, que também estava aproximando-se do clímax. Sesshoumaru sentia seu membro ser prensado pelo sexo da morena, antes de ambos chegarem ao auge daquele ato. Seus corpos suados e quentes estremeciam, enquanto seus lábios mantinham-se unidos em um beijo delicado e calmo, sem pressa alguma.

Sesshoumaru deixou-se cair sobre o corpo feminino, suspirando profundamente, enquanto sentia uma leve ardência nas costas. O youkai retirou-se da morena e deitou ao seu lado, puxando-a para um abraço acolhedor e aconchegante, logo os cobrindo com o lençol de seda que havia caído no chão, ao lado da cama.

- Hm... Desculpe pela mordida. – Murmurou o empresário, num tom malicioso, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado, ao notar as marcas de caninos e outras pequenas marcas arroxeadas no pescoço alvo da humana, que sorriu torto e ergueu o rosto na direção do marido.

- Não tem problema, eu acho que descontei quando quase rasguei suas costas em tiras. – Respondeu ela e ambos riram preguiçosamente. Kagome aconchegou-se mais ao corpo masculino e suspirou levemente, antes de murmurar com a voz brincalhona, porém sonolenta: - Eu te amo, seu ciumento...

- Eu também te amo, pirralha... –Respondeu ele no mesmo tom, enquanto massageava os longos cabelos negros da universitária, que já adentrava no mundo dos sonhos. Sorrindo preguiçosamente o inu-youkai deixou-se seguir a mais nova e também caiu no sono, ainda ouvindo ao longe a música que tocava na sua festa de casamento.

**-O-**

_Kagome olhou para o pequeno bebezinho que tinha em seus braços, logo após desviou o olhar para a imagem masculina e imponente ao seu lado. Seus olhos azulados beiravam as lágrimas, um sorriso terno curvava seus lábios e, apesar do cansaço, estava extremamente feliz, assim como o youkai ao seu lado._

_- Veja como ele é lindo, querido. – Disse a morena, voltando a olhar para o menininho de cabelos negros e orelhinhas felpudas no topo da cabeça, que dormia profundamente. _

_- Sim, ele é lindo. - Sesshoumaru inclinou-se na direção do pequenino menino, seus olhos âmbares o fitavam com ternura e vestígios de lágrimas podiam ser vistos. Com cuidado, tocou os fios negros de seu cabelo e beijou levemente sua testa, sentindo uma emoção enorme lhe invadir-lhe o peito. - Nosso filho é lindo._

_Aquele bebê era seu filho, seu tão esperado e querido filho, que iria se chamar como o avô:_

_InuTaisho_

-

-

-

**FIM**

**N/B:** Nháááá... Bem que podia ter um epilogo =3 (aquela que não quer que a fic acabe ainda)

Tipo... Contando a lua-de-mel deles X3

Ou então Irmãzinha2 – A Espera do pequeno Inutaisho X3

Que me diz em Emily-chan? - olhinhos brilhantes -

Eu realmente amei betar essa magnifica fic \o/

E esse hentai... Não vou nem contar quantas vezes tive de ler para fazer uma betagem decente, se bem que... Não foi nenhum sacrificio XD

Até a próxima fic people n.n

**N/A: **_(primeiramente, desculpem a demora, fiquei sem net.. como sempre ç.ç)_

Buáááá – chorando rios de lágrimas- Poxa, a fic já acabou? Tó ate deprimida aqui... Toda vez que termino uma fic, que considero como um filho, fico assim... Parece ate que meu filho cresceu, saiu de casa e me abandonou!!! ç.ç

Mas sabe, eu tó super orgulhosa dessa minha filhota aqui, ela se saiu muito bem!!! °_°/

Rsrsrsrs... Brincadeiras aparte, eu realmente me sinto meio deprimida, mas mesmo assim super-ultra-mega-blaster-power feliz ao saber que por enfim finalizei essa magnífica Fic! Gente, ela é e sempre será meu xodó... IRMÃNZINHA É O XODÓ DA MAMÃE!!! (:

Mas então pessoal, o que acharam do cap? Hem? –olhinhos brilhando em expectativa- Eu juro, fiz o máximo possível para deixar esse cap, e principalmente o Hentai, bem escritos... Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado e também quero saber opinião de vocês... (:

Se não gostaram do Hentai, ou acharam o final sem nexo (x.x), por favor, me digam... Pois assim que der eu mudo esse cap, mas vou avisando: vai demorar um pouquinho, por que meu estoque de imaginação (coerente pelo menos...) esta quase acabando! ç.ç

Minha beta do coração, eu vou pensar no seu caso... só que acho bem provável que isso não aconteça, não no momento... Mas tudo bem! Pelo menos você, linda, me deu a idéia... um epilogo seria bem legal, ham? Quem concorda? xD

Quero agradecer **especialmente** a minha amada e idolatrada amiga e beta **Pequena Pérola**, e a algumas leitoras que nunca saíram do meu _coração_, de tão especiais que são: _**Nostradamus da Modernidade**_ (Adooooooro ela!!!! Ela é simplesmente a pessoa mais amável e gentil que eu já conheci na minha vidinha insignificante... °-°/ ),___**Kanna Nagoky**___(Sem palavras, simplesmente é a amiga perfeita que ta no fundo do meu coraçãozinho mirim :B), _**Daianne**_ ( A leitora mais FOFÁ que já habitou a face da terra!!! :T ), _**Tia Kate-chan**__**, **__**Natsumi Takashi**___e___**Pitty Souza**_ (elas acompanham a fic desde o comecinho!!! Gente, amo essas ninas aqui... ç.ç),

Meninas, muito obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic e me incentivando a continuar com ela... Isso foi muito importante pra mim, viu? Adoro vocês, queridas!!! (:

Para todos os outros leitores, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos, do fundo do meu coração eu digo que amo todos vocês!!! E para aqueles que me mandaram reviews magníficas, saibam que cada palavrinha de vocês me ajudou muito no decorrer da historia. OBRIGADA!!!!

Não vou poder responder as fics anônimas mais muitoooooo obrigada para quem as enviou, foram todas muito importante para mim! Adoro você, do fundinho do meu coração adolescentes (ps: aborrescente)

-

-

_Ate uma próxima Fic, meninas... Kissus e Ja Ne!!! ;)_


End file.
